Final Fantasy IX - Magic of Technology I - The Cosmic Adventure
by Robi Tribal
Summary: The story follows a genome who embarks on a space journey back home. For what lies in the path ahead will answer his many questions. The long way back will be perilous, and rife with danger, but he will not be alone amongst the stars; For which an ancient enemy, as old as the gods, awaits in slumber.
1. Chapter I - I Awaken

My eyes were blurry but I could hear the sounds of twisted metal and the smell of burning. When I did wake up, I found myself in a cell; I looked around and there was apparently no escape.

I glanced around and found a mirror. I looked at it, only to find the same figure staring back at me. I was wearing some sort of strange outfit: a purple and white t-shirt, open of course and a pair of shorts, in the same colour. There was also a tail that swung gently behind me.

I asked myself. "How did I end up here? Who am I or where am I exactly?"

Then suddenly the cell shook as a loud explosion blew the door inwards, leaving the way open.

I peeked outside and stared down the desolate cold corridors, which seemed to stretch for miles. I must seek out the answers later so I left the cell and made my way down one.

The air was cold and pitch black as all I could see was the broken equipment littering the floor. Clearly the place is in a state of disrepair as metal groaned and things crashed from deeper within this mysterious place. Eventually I came across a window, which seemed to be providing the only light in this dire hallway.

I gazed out of it and, before my very eyes, there was a great expanse of cosmos. I scrolled my eyes to see the rest of what this window had to offer: there was a gigantic red planet and expansions of metal framework extending outwards.

This came to the conclusion that, wherever I woke up in was some sort of space station. However, the place is falling apart from which bits of the facility started floating off, into the stars beyond and some of the space station had deteriorated - hanging by thin threads of metalwork, like peelings of an onion.

This could be my grave, if I didn't act swift enough. So I walked away from the window and, as I turned around, I heard sounds of feet going overhead; I glanced up in the direction from where it came from before it led me to a grating in the ceiling.

"H-Hello? Who was that?" I asked but there was nothing but silence.

Then, with a loud crunch, the grate fell before it shattered, as it reached the floor, a few inches away from me.

I slowly stared from where it fell and staring into to my soul was a pair of sharp wincing red eyes. I quickly looked to see a door to my immediate right, sparking and jammed, but the gap was big enough for me to squeeze through. I quickly made my way through and started running.

I heard the monster frantically chasing me so I upped the pace and I sprinted throughout the station, hoping to escape the threat. Then I ended up before a door, which seemingly opened by its own will. I ran through before it slammed shut on the monster, which squealed and howled in pain. With a cheeky grin on my sweaty, rosy, cheeks I turned my attention to the new area. 

It was this sight that gave me a breath of fresh air as I found myself in some sort of armoury: Weapon parts, magazines and missile bodies sat on the tables as I walked around.

Then something caught my eye and thus approached it. I picked it up and examined what seems to be a strange peculiar gun; covered in dust. I blew it off revealing lettering, etched into its case.

"DEW-12A Plasma Rifle"

Fascinating...

So I found a weapon, which could serve me as my defence, but will it still fire? I played around with it, trying to figure out how it worked, so I pointed the gun to the floor and pulled the trigger...

Nothing...

I pulled the trigger again but, this time, the rifle started to glow faintly and a small screen switched on, at the base of its handle. It projected an empty, flashing, battery icon. Indicating that this firearm is dry.

Surely there must be something to get this carbine charged so I went around the room, looking for spare magazines for it; I opened up crates, inspected the racks, and the tables but all had nothing to do with this rifle.

So I decided to holster it with its shoulder strap since I couldn't do anything about it and I made my way back to the door

Just when it opened, a tall figure of furry blackness was standing before me. Before I even grabbed my gun, it had me pinned down and showed a vicious set of savage, serrated teeth. It lunged for my neck but I was quick as I pressed against it.

Struggling to fight its gnashing jaws, away from me, was hard but remarkably a electric spark shocked a nearby blast window, causing it to open to space. The resulting vacuum whisked us off our feet and towards the opening. I held my breath as I frantically searched for something to grab on to which I managed to get my tail around. The monster, however, was less than fortunate as it was sucked into deep space before the station automatically sealed up the window, with an emergency blast door.

I have lost the monster and I leaned to the door, gasping as I felt my sweat dripping from my face with thought on how I still haven't gotten to grips to escape this hell. I sat there to catch my breath.

"I was fortunate to escape the jaws of fate this time. I need to get out of here before my luck runs out" I said to myself.

So I got up, left the armoury, and walked down another corridor. The peace gave me time to think about myself.

"Is there anyone else here? If so, how did they escape? Why did they leave me here to die? Maybe they forgot about me in the rush. I must have a home, this is surely not: this station is falling apart and could be my grave. I must find a vessel that will take me there."

I approached a large set of doors. Apparently, they were not powered, unlike the rest of them, so I grabbed one of the handles and pulled it away before I walked through. I looked round and gasped in amazement: A massive gaping hangar that seemed to stretch for miles. Everywhere I look was barrels, debris, twisted metal littering the floors and things which hung lifelessly amongst the rafters above.  
The vast absence allowed a freezing cold wind to blow in as I shivered, under the icy cold temperatures, and my breath condensed into a visible vapour, even as I speak.

"Maybe there is a spare spaceship, I can use to get myself out of here."

With that in mind, I looked around and approached a locked door at one end of the hangar. Strange for a door to be held together by a wooden brace.

I tried to barge into it but only resulted with me hurting myself. I looked around, for a potential tool and luckily found a sturdy metal pole. I swung at the restraint, causing it to crack. I then held the pole firmly, as a battering ram, and slammed it right in the centre of the door, making it give. I took the time to catch my breath before heading in. I closed the doors behind me, dropped the metal pole and looked up. To my amazement it was the most reassuring sight I have ever seen.

Before me was a ship. A great, fucking, massive vessel, which sat in its cosy hangar. The state it was in however was a bit demoralising as it seemed to be in a state of disrepair. I went to push some objects against the door, to keep the monsters out, before I circled around the metal monster for a point of entry. I had no idea on these sort of vehicles but I spotted some sort of ramp leading up into it.

I looked round to hear sudden bangs, coming from the door. I knew that the monsters were going to get me, so I ran up into the ramp and into the ship.

Everything looked tidier, than the rest of the station, but it still showed signs of emptiness. I sprinted to the bridge which looked big, even if most of the room was vacant, apart from the consoles, controls by the windows and a single chair. In the center of the bridge was a dusty table, with a glass panel on top. I went up to the chair, sat on it, and pressed a few buttons.

Then I saw the whole bridge lit up as the overhead lights buzzed into life. I turned to see the table already lit up.

All of a sudden, I heard this voice coming from the walls.

"This is the Garnesian Empire Light Assault Frigate 2099, Captained by Cpt J Dean...Identify Yourself." It asked

Clearly I didn't remember my name...

"This is your second request, please state your name." It added, with a bolder tone this time.

"I uh...I uh...I don't know..." I stuttered out a feeble response.

"Huh, such a strange person to not know their name. What are you doing in this ship?" I realised it had a feminine tone in its voice.

"Uh-uh...I was looking around the space station, hoping to find a way to get out of here, and I came across this. Believing this could be my way out of here." I said to wherever the voice came from.

"...Right...well I will have to ask the captain..." The woman said. There was nothing but the quiet humming of computers.

"Apparently...th-th-this space station is nothing but strewn boxes and monsters...I'm the only one left here...i g-guess..." I said to her.

"Wait...YOU are the only one here and what monsters?" She asked.

I nodded quietly when I heard a sudden crash outside. I ran to the bridge's windows to see many monsters pouring out into the hangars before I looked at the AI.

"You gotta get us out of here...the monsters will kill me! Please."

"What is in it for me?" She asked.

"What?! I can't explain right now, all I'm thinking is a way to get off this space station. If we don't, I'll get eaten by some hungry monsters and then this place will eventually collapse. When we are in space, I will have thought up of a way to pay you back...

...Promise." I nervously said.

I felt cold sweat running down my body, as wet patches began to form in my armpits. My heart was also racing to its limits, pounding against my ribcage. I walked up to the table and a hologram of a orange woman appeared, who seemed to be deep in thought.

She was ablaze in a gentle orange flame, looked naked but didn't appear to be as white squares ran down darkened pathways over her semi-transparent body. She even had her 'hairstyle' stylised in a short spiky mess as it went down to her neck. She looked at me with her ruby red eyes.

"Alright, deal. Replace the exhausted thermo-nuclear cooling cylinders and that'll get the engines going. In case you do not know: they are black, white and big. You'll find spares in a room at the back of the reactor room. Its not hard, you know where they go. Good luck" phoenix said as she vanished.

I nodded and left the bridge, to find the place where she asked me to go.


	2. Chapter 2 - To Escape this Grave

The ship was huge, expansive and have many corridors with hallways leading to various rooms, chambers and other important parts of the ship, including: A mess hall, private billiard, crew's quarters, maintenance tunnels and even an armoury.

I walked inside it to find a hall of empty weapon holders where most of the contents have been taken. Also there were some strange terminals in the middle of the room. I went up to one, which was labelled: Plasma Recharger.

I felt reassured, by its name, but I didn't know how to fit my Plasma Rifle onto it so I began to look around for instructions but instead found some strange diagrams.

They were blue and had various diagrams explaining the parts, related to the main item in question. Some were titled: Mi-24 Hind, RV-250 Rapid Assault Bike and even UAV-90 Spartan Hunter Drones.

They all looked fascinating so I left them and returned to the conspicuous terminal. Like a baby trying to push a triangle shape through a circular hole, I tried to do various ways to get this gun charged but to no avail. I then tried to fiddle with the rifle, by pulling at its parts, but then I felt a faint click as I pulled on the white and blue cylinder part of the gun which came loose.

I smiled in delight as I fitted the loose part onto the mounting bracket of the charge station and success. The terminal displayed a battery on its screen, indicating that its charging. Putting the rifle on a table next to it, I had a look around and there, on another table, was a smaller, handgun-like, weapon. I picked it up and examined it. This time, the firearm suddenly lit up, like a christmas tree, and in sheer surprise I dropped the gun, making it fire.

Startled, I shakily picked it up and I pointed around with it. It was definitely live when suddenly, I heard the AI's voice coming from the walls.

"Stranger, we got some hostiles aboard the ship and they seem to be heading for the armoury. You alright in there? Cos whatever you find in there has gotta be your weapon now!"

I hid behind a table as sounds of rapid movement approached the door. I crouched there, in silence, as I heard it opened. I heard slobbering, and growling, as I knew that I must not peek around the corner yet. Then I heard one coming up really up to my face and I prepared to shoot. I slowly peered round and I saw one of those hideous monsters who seemed to be sniffing under one of the tables. It stopped snarling and glared at me. It howled when I suddenly poked my gun round the corner and opened fire.

I saw the green bolts, as bright as the sun, tearing cleanly into its flesh as burn marks scorched its skin, making the fur catch fire. It tried to flee but I shot it in the back as it backed off, finally killing it. Then the other monsters jumped in front and galloped for me. I fired more plasma at them, felling all but one which tackled me. I could feel its weight pinning me down as it opened its jaws and gnashed at me but my strength pushes its teeth away from my gritting face. I struggled as I pulled my gun between the struggle but it simply swiped it out of my hands.

I was on my own with this beast, no blast window to suck it out, so I punched at the monster's face; landing blows until I was able to push it off. I reached for my handgun as it wavered about, stunned from the vicious assault. As I struggled for it, I hear the monster righting itself and then it jumped onto my back. Just went for the back of my neck, I suddenly turned my waist round, pushed the gun into its mouth, and pulled the trigger.  
The relieving sounds were heard as high-intense plasma ripped through its skull and blasted a hole through to the brain. The exit wound started to bleed furiously as the monster's ravaging eyes dulled before it let go, limp and dead.

I got up, swept my clothes off the dirt and I caught back my breath. My first ever kill...with a handgun.

I stumbled to the charge station, which showed a green glow. I weakly smiled as I pulled the magazine out of it and stuck it into the nearby plasma rifle. The gun glowed brightly when the its screen showed that there are now 500 rounds in the battery. With my new toys, I put it over my back, using its shoulder strap, and strolled out the door.

I turned to see the corridors empty but well lit with various computers glowing . I looked up to find signs pointing to various areas of interest.

I followed the signs which had 'Engine Room' and the arrows that pointed the way to it. The ship was vast and complex as I had to go down some stairs, through doors, until I eventually arrived at a vast cylinder room. In the centre was a large pillar which looked like some sort of reactor. Around its immediate area was rings of walkways that expand to the outer perimeter of the room. Lining the surrounding walls were sockets which some of them had white and silver pods, with the same nuclear symbols on them.

I looked around for some doors and by luck there is another at the other end of this sector. I walked over and into some sort of room. Inside were barrels; Some explosive and some containing hazardous material. Large pipes stretched along the ceiling. I glanced around and found the same pods that were in the sockets back in the reactor room. I picked one up and walked back out; Then I proceeded towards one of the empty sockets, pushed it in, which was very hard, until it clicked into place; That done.

I went back and forth between these rooms; Fitting pods into the remaining sockets. After the last pod has been fitted, into its socket, I heard the reactor powering up and the room began to light up.

"Good job kid but if you don't wanna mutate and have three eyes, I would get out of there and run back to the bridge. What you did in the armoury and how you managed to put all those pods into the sockets, without mechanical aid, beggars belief" The AI spoke.

I then ran out of the reactor room, which had started to heat up rather quickly. I made my way back to the bridge where the holo-graphic woman stood there at the table.

"Good job kiddo. You have really proved to me that you can be a resourceful captain." She said. Wait what? Captain?

I looked up in disbelief. "I looked in the captain's details. He was KIA in helping defend this station from the alien invaders, which turned out to be the very ones that you found both on your way here AND in the armoury.

As you are the only one alive in this station, and you're wanting to escape this station, by Article 12 of the Garneasian Imperial handbook, You are hereby declared Captain of this vessel. How you fly her is by your wishes by that I am at your command." She said.

Captain? Me? In charge of this ship? Wow. I have never ever commanded a ship like this before

"Alright...care to tell me who you are?" I asked it.

It changed its pose to a concerned positioned as it looked at me.  
"I am AI-405...or you can call me Phoenix. The former crew called me that since I looked like a woman of fire..." She said.

"Hmm, your figure reminds me of a prisoner." She said.

Prisoner...me? I don't recall being a prisoner on a dying station. The woman projected a small diagram of my face and some writing.

"Prisoner 004. Robi. Species: Unknown. Age: Around 16-19." The woman added.

"My name is Robi? Huh...It sounds rather familiar. Well we better get going." and just as I said that, various sounds of break-ins ravage around the outside of the ship. It was the many, many monsters that are now on top of us and is now looking for ways to get in and eat me.

"Phoenix. Get us out of here...now!" I ordered her.

The AI nodded and the air of the hangar is swiftly filled by sounds of the mighty engines powering up.

"You might want to...hold onto something, Robi." Phoenix suggested and I ran to the chair, sat on it, and gripped tightly as the whole ship shook. I see the hangar outside going down as the beast blasted through, what now looked to be two huge doors, and roared out through the falling vast passageways. Metal rods, girders ,pipes started to fall and areas of exposed space showed the decaying condition of the station. After fifteen minutes of intense tight turns, last minute manoeuvres and through some tight gaps, the ship finally reached open space.

I am free.

I looked out onto nothing but empty space. I sat back in my chair and decided to take a nap. I deserved to be out of that station.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cosmic Highway

After my nap I looked out, from the bridge's windows, towards a bronze planet ahead, knowing that there has to be secrets on the surface. "Robi, I have been overseeing an exceptionally revolutionary device. This device holds almost everything, that one would need. Its not well equipped but it'll provide you with the basic features, that will really come in useful." Phoenix explained as a round, white, wrist thing emerged out from within the table. I walked up to it, examined the device, and took it out of the holder. It was a metallic white with various sockets and holes going in and out of it and a large screen on it.

"Put it on" Phoenix told me and I reluctantly put it on. I felt it tightening against my wrist until a screen turned on, showing a welcome message.

"It is an I.P.A.D or Imperial Portable Assistant Device. It provides the wearer with all manners of things that he/she may need in the field: Injection, Navigation, Hacking and even a compact dart gun in a neat package. Everything you need is in that." She said to me.

I smirked in amazement, with this potentially useful device, as I looked at the screen and touched it. It seemed simple to use as its features were readily shown on-screen.

"You should go get some sleep. We'll discuss on a new destination soon." The AI suggested.

I guess some sleep would do me a world of good, after what happened back there. So I made my way towards the captain's quarters. Inside, it was very lavish and relatively untouched. The next day would see me going through many planets, making new friends, modifying the ship, and tracking down where my true home was.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was in another world. It wasn't a dreamland, oh no. Instead it was a hellish environment in which the air was filled with the smells of rotten flesh, blood and rusted metal. I wandered through the land, the winds echoed with howls of pain, and crying, as I saw strange people chained up. They too had tails, some did not. I tried running to one but I went through him.

It was torment as I groaned, and panted, as my urge to rescue them was futile.

Then suddenly, I too was chained up. I gazed through the haze beyond before vomiting out seemingly purple blood, which eerily spoke.

"Your blood is their blood...you are their reaper..."

Then suddenly a crystalline stake came out of the fog, about to tear into my face but I woke up. I looked around in sheer panic but the room was still and quiet except for the humming of computers and the ship's engines.

"Holy shit, what a nightmare" I whispered to myself as I got up and made my way back to the bridge.

"Good morning captain" Phoenix greeted in a cheery voice.

"wow, you look like you've seen a ghost!" She added.

"I had a nightmare..." I said to her in a dreary voice.

"Let me take a look. The IPAD can read insomniac activity in your sleep. In English, it can record what nightmares you get. I'll maybe use the data to find a solution to ease your sleeping. Just place it on the holotable" she said to me.

I was confused at first but then I reluctantly put my wrist pad on it.

"Oh my...well...yeah...this is...disturbing..." She muttered.

"I'll be needing more data to piece together what's going on around you. Just do your daily sleep routine and make sure to do this same procedure first thing. Easier when you find a pattern in the sequence" she added.

I looked out of the bridge and watched the lazy planet, from the bridge's windows.

"Oh yeah. I've picked up communications coming from a nearby planet." Phoenix said before playing a recording.

"HQ, we need backup! The rebels are everywhere. We are stranded. Mother Russia, they're coming!"

I stand puzzled by the whole thing.

"I was wondering if we could put you in that battle. It looks small scale and this may be just a mere territorial skirmish according to the planet's history." Phoenix said to me.

"Might as well train my shooting skills with my plasma rifle." I said

Phoenix acknowledged and sets a course for the planet. I watched as the ruined space station vanish, behind the hazy planet, as we headed towards the surface.

"We might even be rewarded, after quelling this fight, and even find useful things to upgrade this ship. Since the empire left me, there's no need to stick to this usual standard issue equipment.

Alright, this is my deal. I'll work on the ship, get parts for it and this vessel will be more than just a cruiser. I know all this stuff...for some reason. Deal?" I asked.

Phoenix paused for a second before giving her answer.

"it's a deal alright. Lets see what is going on down there." She said.

I went to my seat and sat to watch our descent into chaos.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Russian

As we approached the planet, I watched it grew as we near. I could even feel the rage of warfare on this once-peaceful red planet. "No naval vessels detected, preparing for descent." She said as we started to break orbit towards the surface.

"You might as well grab hold of something. It's going to get a bit bumpy" Phoenix said to me so I did by holding onto a sturdy pole.

The ship started to shake as I hang on tightly. Clouds went by as we plummeted until phoenix levelled the cruiser. I saw the landscape as we pierced from the clouds. It was a mess, tortured from the pace of conflict. Artillery had littered the vast desert with craters, broken barbed wire laid in front of deserted trenches and, what appeared to be, wreckage of vehicles. It was horrible.

Then suddenly the ship filled with an ear piercing alarm.

"Missiles incoming. They surely don't take kindly to visitors. Hold on, I'm going on evasive." Phoenix said.

I felt the ship's hard turns, as if she's trying to evade the attacks, but it wasn't enough as I heard the back of the engines being hit by explosions. As a result, the bridge shook as if it got a kick up the arse.

"They got the engines! They've gone dark. The reactors are good, just the engines. I have to set her down quick." Phoenix said as she manoeuvred the cruiser to a suitable location, out of harm's way.

Finally we landed and the broken vessel powers down. I sat and watched the empty battlefield ahead of me.

"The attackers will have likely tracked our descent so you better get out of here. I'll put this ship into lockdown, you just find whoever needs help. Take the combat gear and medkits, from the armoury. The ones in trouble might have wounded." Phoenix explained

I nodded in compliance and suited up in the armory, wearing a high tech set of armour. I took my plasma rifle from its charging dock, and some medikits, before heading to the open access ramp.

I was briefly met with a mighty blast of cold air as I made my way down onto the blood red sands. As soon as I walked out, phoenix rose it up, locking me out. I know that I'm on my own.

Suddenly I felt my IPAD buzzing so I looked at it. It showed an incoming transmission message on its screen. I tapped the screen which caused the audio to play through my helmet.

"Is there anyone there?! We're dug in, the enemy has us pinned and we can't get back to the comrade general! We have wounded! Hurry, we not got long! If you find our waypoint, come to it!

The voice spoke in a Russian accent with sounds of gunfire in the background. The helmet displayed an arrow pointing towards their possible location, with numbers determining how far the squad was.

I knew the battlefield was too dangerous as I would be in the open. I stayed low, using the trenches and trees, to make my way to the distress call.

As I closed in on the squad. The rebels seem to have gotten before me and they looked like bears? They were big, stood on their hind legs and wielding rather absurd guns. They surrounded the foxhole, grunting and roaring.

So I pulled out my plasma rifle and opened fire. The bright blue bolts tore into one of the bears, turning him into a pile of scorched meat.

They turned to see me and ran for cover as I shot at them. Thankfully my own kept me shielded from their gunfire, which were bullets, as I returned my own.

Then the squad, taking the advantage of my arrival, helped leverage the fight against the attackers by shooting them down.

With so much firepower upon them, the bears fled, as if they were retreating.

"Hold your fire!" A voice came from the foxhole.

I stopped and made my way to the hole. I looked down to see several men in red helmets and armour, which was shaped like trench-coats. Their helmets also looked like Russian hats with red stars at the front.

"You don't look a Russian Marine. How did you make it zere on your own?

Wait, you no Russian Marine. Who are you?!" One of them shouted as he pointed his gun at me.

"hey hey, I got your distress call! I was passing your planet when I heard the transmissions of you needing help so I came down here to lend you a hand." I said to him.

The man paused for a moment before lowering his weapon. "Well even if you are not Russian, then you might be all we have. Considering how many wounded we have here." He replied.

I tossed the soldier the medikits who passed them to a few others and started to tend to their wounded.

"Thank you comrade. We tried patching to HQ but we have no answer. Our transmissions no work." He said to me.

I smiled as I brought up my IPAD and tapped on it to provide a means of contact.

"my wristpad thing has the ability to tap into your communications somehow, try it" I said as it played the voices from their HQ.

"Whose this? This is a private frequency, Identify yourself!"

The man went to the wrist-pad and spoke.

"HQ, Red Star 1 reporting in. We are communicating from third party means as our radio is damaged! We tried to contact you but no use! We have wounded and need immediate evac! Ursa are in the area and likely closing on our position! We have a mercenary with us and he assisted with driving off the enemy! Over!"

Silence passed...

"Red Star 1?! I thought you were wiped out with ze others. You must be lucky. Hinds on route with air support. ETA 10 minutes to your communicator's position. We getting you out. Premier out!" The transmission ended.

"You look far more useful than you look, comrade. I'm sure we will pay dearly if our headquarters find use for your skills in ending this conflict. We will talk about it when we manage to get out of here.

I'm Sgt. First Class Boris Druka. Serving the finest hour for the motherland." Boris introduced himself.

"Well...I'm Robi...I came from a dying space station..." I said.

"That imperial wreck? The Garnesian Empire disbanded years ago! How on earth did you get out?!" He asked me.

"Sorta been a lucky escape. Managed to get out with a cruiser which was left there" I replied.

"you don't even look imperial. What are you?" He asked but suddenly the Ursas returned before I even had a chance to explain.

Bullets fly as I hid behind cover nearby when Ursas galloped towards our position, guns blazing. The remaining Russians helped fend back the attackers as I rained plasma upon them like a mighty tidal wave on a hapless settlement.

But relentless as they are, they kept on coming, as if more bears instantly spawned from fallen comrades.

I ran out of charge on my plasma rifle and resorted to my pistol as a result. I thought I would die here, on a battlefield, killed by sentient intelligent bears who had the numbers then suddenly, I heard the roar of rotor-blades and saw explosions going through the horde.

It was our evacuation! The helicopter gunships descended upon the Ursae, with brute force; rockets blew them apart while their machine guns tore up the stragglers. It was over and it was sheer determination that saw us through.

As the Hinds landed for us I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked round to see Boris, with a lively grin and a jolly chuckle.

"Haha Comrade, like true Russian. Like Iron Curtain we stood our ground to the end!

Come on, we much to talk! Our superiors would like to see hardy foreigner like you!" He said as we boarded.

I sat back in the seats, mesmerizing my first battle. I smirked as I looked outside of the ongoing battles below.

"Robi...Robi"

The voice eerily echoed in my head. I stared outside. Nothing but the sounds of war.

Must be my imagination so I sat back as the gunships soared back to HQ.

When we arrived the base looks heavy fortified as tanks rumbled past in front. The Hind whisked us to the front of a grand building and dropped us off.

"Come Robi, Comrade. The premier awaits!" Boris said as he led me inside. It was cold and smelled of vodka. Trench coat wearing soldiers sat in the corners of the hallways, like beggers, as we strolled to the office.

Boris knocked on the door, followed by a faint "Come in!" He offered me to go in first and so I did.

Inside was lavish: with pictures and plants littering the walls. Before me was a huge wooden desk and the back rest of a large chair.

"Ze imperial, I presume? I heard from my elite squad that your faction were hard...and used to war, even if zou're no Russian, correct?" The gruff voice spoke from the chair.

Nervousness took my breath as I gulped and cold sweat started to run down my forehead. I fought through my nerves to answer.

"uh...im no imperial..." I squeaked.

The chair spins round to show a man with grey facial hair. One of his eyes had a long thin scar across it and a pair of piercing bloodshot eyes stabbed right through mine like arrows.

He seemed to wear what any formal Russian premier would wear.

"You may not look like Imperial, nor Russian but my men speak highly of you. That tail too, not so human at all.

Robi correct? Listen, you may be fresh out of that station but you look like a rookie, fresh out of cadet school.

But, I sense something deep within... A will...questions.

No matter. Now, you may be our best means to end this war. Come with me to Strategy Room. I have a job which might be ideal for you." The premier asked. I nodded and followed.

He went up to Boris and spoke something in Russian. Boris seemingly complied and made his leave. The Premier though, led me to a room where a table stood in the middle, light up by a single hanging light.

"Now, you see. This is where the Ursas are holes up. The Ursa were actually our war bears before careless scientists mixed war bears with nuclear radiation. Bear became smart, bear rebelled. Bear fled to planet and we Russians embarked Marine Program to wipe them out! Now, listen carefully.

This is fortress Gulag." The premier said, pointing his stick on a large castle. "This was former Russian marine prison until Ursa took over. They smart to plant defenses, trapping our forces on the surface, no Russian Navy."

Russian Navy? So that must have explained the attack on my ship.

"A squad of marines had managed to infiltrate base and planted a few charges beneath. We lost communications a while ago so they are MIA.

Your mission Robi is to: One, infiltrate base and enter basement.

Two: Discover team's fate.

Three: Complete their mission, sabotage defenses and escape.

We will bring in Hind once you are done. A BTR APC is waiting to take you there as the AA defenses will shoot down our gunships on your way there.

Any questions?" The premier asked.

"Uhh, my ship was shot down by that base. Is it possible for your engineers to come and repair it for me?" I asked him.

"We can arrange that. You lucky to survive encounter but complete mission and then we talk after, ok?" The premier responded, offering me a handshake. I shook it.

"Good luck, comrade. Stay safe." He smirked as I left the room.

As I walked out, an APC was indeed waiting for me. I checked my gear and, with my plasma rifle fully charged, I've entered the vehicle. I heard the drive speak.

"On order, I was to provide you with a detonator, an RPG-7 rocket launcher and a Kalashnikov Rifle. You find them kn rack opposite. Make use of them comrade and they will serve you will. You might also want to take a nap. We have a long way to go till we arrive at the Gulag" The driver said so I might as well take the time to get some ZZZs before we arrive.

The dream I had was the same one I had last time: Hellish lands but this time, the place was purple and some of the victims were waist up in blue crystal. I went up to one and touched it. It quickly consumed my arm and I seemingly screamed in agony. Then I heard more voices. "The darkness craves for your soul! You must release it before its too late!" I grunted when I felt a cold feeling running up my legs. I looked to see a horrifying figure, without a faceout. Just a figure of purple mist. I screamed before I woke up again, still inside the APC.

"Comrade, we're here. You walk for 5 miles and red mist will reveal fortress. No closer or defenses destroy vehicle. Get out and good luck comrade. For the motherland" the driver said. I grabbed my weapons and disembarked. I looked to see the BTR steered around and drove into the mist, leaving me alone on the battlefield.

"Well. Time to get to work." I uttered before I walked the other way.

It didn't took long before the building started to come into view. It was a fortress but really run down. I could hardly see anything beyond the towering walls but a closed gate seem to be the way in. I went up to it and squeezed through and glanced around.

Around the perimeter were missile launchers. All automated but no Ursa to guard them. Even the building itself was disturbingly quiet.

Maybe they didn't see me coming so I took this opportunity to go in quietly. I went up to the front door and tried to pull it open. Nothing. So I went round and climbed up one of the walls, of the fortress. I managed to crawl through a broken cell window and jumped in. It stank of rotten flesh where blood was splattered over the walls and a skeleton laid on the bed; the room was a mess. Thankfully, the cell door was open so I got out and into the main hallway. The place is in ruins but ripped banners hung from the broken skylight. No guards in here too so I guess its a straight shot for the basement but it could be a trap. I quietly made my way, through the debris and skeletons, before walking down into the basement. It was dark and cold below so I switched on my AK47's light and here it was much, much, worse.

Flies buzzed round to feast on the rotten bodies which filled the air with their decomposing odour. Some of the skin had rotted away, with their organs hanging out. Blood was everywhere too, which also contributed to this awful cocktail of butchery. However, down here was stockpiles of missiles, ammo, crates containing stacks of C4 and demolition explosives. The perfect setup to raze this building to the ground.

I took the C4 and, making my way round the corpses; Planting them on the struts that were holding the prison up. I checked my suit for the detonator but I seemed to have left it on the APC. Fuck!

Luckily, I looked around and saw a timer sitting amongst the corpses of Russian soldiers. Must be the team that was sent in. I radioed in command.

"Command, this is Robi. Come in..."

All I heard was static until someone patched through.

"Coming in loud and clear. What did you find?" He asked.

"Uhhh...I found the team that was sent into the prison. They are KIA...over." I responded.

"Pust' oni pokoyatsya s mirom. Ok, take their dog tags and complete the mission. I'll inform the premier about their passing. Over and out" Command ended.

Great so I am here with whoever ate them. I finished planting the remaining charges and activated the timer, setting it to 15 minutes; I even had my HUD display it in one corner.

Then I heard a loud, blood curdling, screech. I gasped as I saw a really, really, ugly beast coming into view. It was a human alright but half of the flesh was torn out and replaced with the same blue crystal; The same one I saw in my dream.

It opened its mouth, which was mutated with a shit ton of pin like teeth, and screamed. This startled me and it quickly closed the distance before jumping on and bit me. As I howled in pain it, I felt my blood boil and thus I swiped the creature with my gun; It was painful but I began to fight it.

Before it attacked again, I pointed my AK47 and fired but the bullets barely phased it.

"Fucking bullets. Primitive and useless!" I said before I swapped for my Plasma Rifle. I started to shoot and, this time, the shots decimated the monster. Body parts fell off before I completely killed it and the crystal parts melted into a purple goo. "Wow, this must be like a Sci fi horror movie" I said before I walked up to the ground floor.

However I was met with a horde of bears.

"Hey guys. Uhhh, I was just passing through and thought that I could...uhhh ask for directions..." I said.

The bears grunted and then roared. As they started to charge, a louder bellowed caused them to stop and the bears parted. A bigger, more elderly, bear walked in, holding a ridicously large gun. Unlike the Ursa, this one spoke English. Although, it was broken .

"Human...no welcome to prison...unless food." It chuckled weakly.

I took it seriously and pointed my gun at him.

"Human shows resistance...like...prey always does. Human...braved...sacred...demon though. Deserve to fight me. However...crusade...ends here...human...we win...over...russians..." It ended and ordered the bears to run off. "Bears attack HQ...you will not help...you die here...like...true Russian..." It spoke before it rose its machine gun at me.

I ran as the chief opened fire, spewing out an insane amount of gunfire. I used the debris as cover before it was decimated by the massive weapon. I thought for a moment and stared at the broken pillars, at the corners of the walkways. I had an idea and thus, with my RPG in hand, I popped out of cover and launched a rocket. The chief was too busy to notice it smashing against the pillar which came down. It did turn to see it smashing upon him and thus it seemed to have stunned the chief. I took my chance to

run towards him, jumped on his back and fired my rifle on his head. This caused the chief to swipe me off himself and got up.

I quickly went behind cover before he continued firing, more pissed than before. I employed the same tactic until I fell the last pillar. This time, I heard a few of his ancient bones cracking as it smashed on his back. He dropped his gun and went on his knees.

I got out of cover and went to him, determined to finish him, or so I thought. He quickly grabbed me and he gave me the most sinister of snarls.

Before he tore me, from head to toe, I got my rifle out and, with one trigger pull, the chief was faced with a torrent of baby blue death when the plasma melted the flesh from his skull, finally killing him. I got up after he dropped me and I checked the time and holy shit, I got a minute left!

I ran out and wired up the charges around the defenses and, with a few seconds to spare, I sprinted for my life away from the fortress. The explosions sent me flying away and into the red sand. I turned to see the whole building going up in a massive pillar of dust and smoke blew outwards. I looked away as the sand was kicked up from the shockwaves.

After the dust had settled, I looked to see a gaping hole.

"Shit...I done it! The whole place went up!" I celebrated for a bit until I heard the engines of the promised gunship approaching.


	5. Chapter 5 - The End of the War

I turned to see the Hind landing. Boris jumped out and ran to me. "Robi?! Robi! Comrade! You must return quickly!" I smelled boris' vodka-infused breath smashing onto my face as he shouted, I choked on it as a result.

"Comrade, you deserve so many medals for what you did but now the ursas are desperate. They're throwing everything at Mother Base. We must act quickly and return." He said.

We quickly boarded the helicopter and it whisked us back to HQ. This time, the entire army of bears are trying to overwhelm the defenses. Lightning spewing coils, machine gun toting towers and cannon bearing turrets are hard at work keeping the rebels at bay. The gunship lands, dropping us off before flying away.

"Mobile AA is what's keeping our gunships away from their armor. We need you to try an experimental that we managed to get in before the ursas arrived." Boris said as we went to the back of the base.

"Meet Natasha, our 600 lb war machine, The tank of all tanks." He said as I looked up in awe. It was a walking tank indeed. Heavily armoured and armed: Twin tesla cannons and two PKM 50 cal Gatling guns.

Pilot the girl and destroy the ursas once and for all. We Russians too fat, and pilot couldn't come, so you pilot." Boris nudged me.

I guess its worth a shot so up I clambered, to the beast's cockpit, and got in. Inside, there were four fittings, for my arms and legs, as I put them in while Boris gave me instructions. "Legs in, strap yourself in harness before pulling down VR unit. Then arms. Da?"

I buckled in and the cockpit closed me in, as the helmet going over my eyes.

I saw Boris signalling me to move. As the mech followed my movements I 'walked' the tank towards the attackers and, be sheer terror, they quickly backed off. There were surely tanks, in their platoon, as they began to attack me. Thankfully, the behemoth boasted energy shields, of some sort, as the rounds barely scathed her paint. I returned fire, I clenched my right fist which caused Natasha to unleash electric destruction on the enemy armor. I felt like I was a god in this mighty exosuit.

Then someone spoke over the comms; it was command.

"Robi, our air support won't come until you take out their anti-air. Focus on them so the Hinds will come to lend a hand! Hurry because we are getting harassed here!"

I scanned amongst the bears and noticed smaller vehicles retreating. I stomped through the infantry and chased them down. When I got into range, I unleashed my tesla cannons on thir hapless Anti-Air, turning them into molten metal.

"Red Command, all AA accounted for." I said to command.

"Affirmitive. I'll be informing our air squadron to lend a hand." Command responded and soon the Hinds returned and helped decimate the remains of the army.

Eventually, thr rest of the Russian marines had managed to surround the rebels and, with the full might of Russia, we wiped out the bears once and for all.

I gasped as I pushed my VR up making the cockpit open Boris ran to me, He pulled off my straps, and embraced me.

"Russian Hero! The Motherland smiles upon you, Robi! You must see the Premier immediately!" He said he let me go and we went inside to see the Premier.

He looked at me with a grin on his face as he got up, hugged me with a jolly chuckle, before looking at me with a sigh and a tut.

"You are truly a gift from the motherland. What seemed to be an endless struggle turned false when you came.

As my father used to say. "Keep on fighting until the heavens see fit to send an angel. Like true commitment to mother Russia, she is very proud of you." He said

"So... I wanted to give you these...my father told me to give this to whoever may end the war..." The premier walked to a chest, pulled out a medal, and a strange gem, and placed them in my hands.

"I don't know where it came from, but he did mention it was of vital importance...perhaps he meant you.

Listen, while you were out usurping the leader, an ambassador from the Aquaris came. I told him about you of your victory against the Ursa Chief. He wants to seek your aid as well. The Aquaris are nice people comrade, maybe you should go and see what they need of your talents." He explained.

We're in your debt Robi, truly are. I cant simply think of a way to repay you for all this." He said as he started to tear up before wiping it away with his flannel.

"I suppose I need parts for my ship" I asked the kind man.

"Oh we have that covered. Mechanics have fixed your ship and gave it Russia's blessing. You can leave now as much we have to return to the motherland.

Thank you...for everything, my tailed friend. Thank you. I bid you russia's luck on your travels, comrade. Until we meet again." He looked at me one last time as I left him to weep.

As I walked out, I looked back at the HQ with a smirk, before heading back to my ship.

I let out a sigh as I gave the planet one last look of the now quiet battlegrounds, before stepping onboard.

I was greeted by Phoenix as I entered the bridge.

"Well done Robi. Proud of you. Whatever you are, you seemed to be more than just a human being as I have gathered information from the Russians' sources." She said as she scans me and compares me an entry from the database.

"A Genome...strange. Anyways I have been researching on the Genomes, hadn't got a gist about them yet as sources are rare. However I did managed to find out where they lived. here..." Phoenix explained as a pair of planets on the holo-table, strangely, I recognised them.

"They are apparently sister planets, which came from the same chunk from their local star, but they is in a far distant corner of the universe." She added.

"Hmm...but we should fulfill the premier's wish and help out his aquatic friends" I asked.

"The Aquaris. An indigenous species whose planet is completely water. They have good relations with the Russians after helping their refugees and if they want you. It might be good for you to learn how to swim!" She chuckled.

I looked away in dismay and plotted a course for their homeworld: Hydrion. I went to my bed, to sleep.

I woke up in a dream this time and was near a lake. There a tall man, in white and gold sat on the bench. I went to sit next to him.

"You must be seeking home. Correct?" The man asked me.

I gently nodded.

"I understand but it won't be easy but what you hold is the key. The planets you seek do not exist."

"What?!" I asked.

"However, what you hold will change that. It is a reality stone. Remains of the elemental Gods' power."

"Reality Gems? What?" I questioned.

"You will find out in your travels. Right now, you focus on your task at hand. But hear this: You are haunted." He said before fading away.

I looked puzzled, by what he meant, before I blacked out and woke up once again.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Aquaris

I got out of bed got dressed, in a casual t-shirt and jeans, and walked to the bridge.

There, I looked out the window once more and before me was a watery planet. Phoenix flicked into view on the holotable.

"The Russians installed a warp-drive on our ship, during your enduring adventure on their planet; really helps with getting to these planets. Not to mention some really crucial renovations so that this ship won't be falling apart. They even added some weapons to our ship: Autocannons and missile launchers. They mentioned seeing a large wreck nearby so we should go have a look.

Anyways, before you is Hydrion, the planet of the Aquaris. The world is mostly water, with the odd island, or two.

However that's not where they live; That's all I got from the Russians so looks like you're going diving, my tailed friend" She told me.

"Diving, but I ain't got the equipment to do so." I said to her

"Oh, this ship has that sorted. You'll find diving gear in the barracks; Suit up and get down there." She told me.

I made my way to the barracks, which was indeed looking a lot better, and looked for the diving gear. After finding them in a stock cupboard I suited up and walked towards the edge of the access ramp.

"I'll be dropping a submersible vehicle to help you get to the Aquaris quickly. This is where the Russians have told me to go to. Also this ship may be called a cruiser but don't expect it to be sea-worthy.

I'll remain up here until you get back to the surface and...

Good Luck." She told me.

"Right..." I said before pulling down the goggles and plunged into the sea, feet first.

Soon enough, she dropped a ride-able sub. I got on it and dived down into the ocean. As I descended, more from the surface, it got darker so I switched the lights on. Fishes swam past me and huge sharks wandered by the surface as I went deeper. I hope they aren't so deep as the water pressure could kill me.

By the time I reached the ocean floor, it was pitch black. I couldn't use my plasma rifle so I swapped for a flechette gun instead.

As I traversed through the watery darkness, I felt something brush past me. I got out my gun, switched on the light, and aimed to where it headed too.  
Nothing but just I resumed, towards my bearing, I heard a mighty bellow and looked round to see a gaping mouth of sharp teeth. I quickly darted aside of the attacker, as it bolted past. With a quick burst of flechette, the darts tore into the creature with green ooze gushing out from where they went in. The sea creature swiftly charged at me again but I was quick with a spear and I lodged it into the monster's throat. It wiggled furiously as I used all of my might to stab it into some sharp rocks, killing it.

Then a few more monsters surrounded me, looking like I am on the menu. Just as they charged, I heard and saw tridents stab into the creatures, pulling them away. I looked out before spotting a gleam of white and black bulbous eyes approaching me. I shined my light on it but was immediately pushed down towards my feet. It looked like it was white, with fins running down its human-like body with a long nose extending from between the eyes.

We stared into each other until the stranger smiled before speaking in a echo-like tone.  
"You must be the angel, our allies speak off. Come...we are short on time. We will take your submersible with us." It said before grabbing my arm and whisked me away.

It eventually took me to a large bubble-like city, where more of these creatures swam around. It arrived at an air-lock and thus allowed me to take off the mask and goggles.

"King Zeno would like to see you, Mr Robi. Come this way" The white creature said, its voice now more of a feminine tone.

The place looked real nice as we walked towards the throne toom. The walls were adorned with emerald bricks with a blue spongy carpet beneath our feet. Outside, through the glass, was the rest of the city. Towering bubbles of glass illuminated the surrounding waters, all combining as a major underwater cityscape.  
The creature led me to the king. He was a big one alright, with a fat belly, purple and gold cape, a coral crown propped on his head, as well as a fishy mustache. He got up, approached me, and gave a concerned look. I looked up to the king in confusion before he did the unthinkable.  
I felt his blue tongue go up my cheekbone as he licked me.

My eyes shrunk in disarray as the other three creatures, in the same room, licked me in turns. I choked on my own spit in disgust.

"Are you trying saviour the taste of me and preparing to eat me, like those monsters out there?!" I barked.

"Hey...no need to get hostile. That is our Aquaris greeting. We always lick our guests. A long time tradition where new clansmen were licked, so we know that they are not hostile." The burly man spoke in a bold tone.

"You must be the Robi. The great one, my mighty allies spoke off. I heard you drove off an entire faction of ursas by your own hand. I am honored to be in your presence." He added.

"Ok, ok. First off. Care to explain to me what happened and who are you?" I asked the man.

"Ok. You were attacked by Fa-kirahs. Predatory fish who are attracted to foreign technology. They eat the foreigner first, learn of the valuable information, by entombing you into one of its pods, behind it, before digestion and then taking your machinery with it, for its own ends. Your sheer luck and effective weaponry ensured you were one step ahead of it.

Second, we are the Aquaris. We used to be separate clans until, through years of civil wars, that I was the first to unite them under one banner when recent events of a certain evil had plunged into our seas.

We hunted fish and other sea creatures to survive these depths. At least you don't have to worry about the local weather when you are this deep.

Fortunate that our waters is less dense than that on your home planet. You could hardly feel the pressure once you arrive on the ocean floor but that doesn't mean it will be well lit.

Anyways, back at the problem at hand; We witnessed increasing attacks on our home city by hostile fish. They glowed purple eyes and looked far more ugly than we imagined. We already lost some of our own by their teeth but they are actively hunting us. Killing us, for some purpose.

I want you to find the evil, that is brewing in these waters, and bring its corpse to me as evidence of your worthiness. We'll even give you something in return for your bravery.

My daughter, Princess Deto, will accompany you on your travels. It's about time she learns of her world she will rule." The King said as a slimmer Aquaris approached me with a smile Her purple iris-eyes stared into my soul as a single ear-ring hung from her right ear.

"You must be the hero, they told me about. Hehehe, you're cute." She spoke to me.

"Come, we will take you to where we last fought the evil." An Aquaris told me before heading back through the air lock.

We swam through the murky depths before we arrived at a strange building.

"The Ocean Temple of Phoenix, the God of Water. Inside lays perilous traps, sea monsters and great rewards. Take as much treasure as you want, for rewards for cleansing our worship of our evil.

The princess will help you through the temple. I wish you luck, great hero and...please be careful, your highness.

This is a way to prove you are worthy as ruler." The Aquaris said before he swam away.

I stared, through my goggles, at the massive building. The only lights were the ones around the temple and the large doorway stretched into darkness.

"It may be insane to send me on a dangerous journey but this is vital, as evidence, that I can do this. Stick together, we don't want to get lost in this temple." The princess said as she swam into the temple with me not far behind.

Inside was a mixture of water, darkness and illuminated beauty. Vast amounts of sea-life has taken refuge amongst the plantations, and worn down architecture. We swam through these depths of the temple as I kept my flechette gun at hand.

"My people spoke that a demon has made himself at home within these ruins and was the one behind the massive monsters that skulk these depths.

The demon was last seen in the treasure room, beneath the temple, but it is secured by three locks. We must fight our way through to the keys and then proceed to the three lock rooms in order to dive into the room.

Resistance is very likely here but the demonic curse will lift and peace shall return." The princess explained to me as we entered a tall circular room.

We look up to see that there's a large air pocket in the upper level.

"We have to swim up there, you must go ahead, grab the first key and open the lock on your own. I cannot last out of the water in the same unfiltered air as the planet's. Go!" She ordered me.

I reluctantly did as I swam to the surface and I popped my head, into the air pocket, before slowing crawling onto the hanging ledge.

I took off my mask and looked at the beauty as water dripped from the domed ceiling; Ahead was a doorway so I went through. I followed the corridor into a large room and there stood a hulking octopus like monster: Its face was hidden in darkness as two pink eyes glared into my soul. The tentacles were serrated in a strange blue crystal.

It quickly lunged a tentacle at me and I braced my gun against it. I felt a massive jab as the limb launched me into a wall. I got up as more went for me.

I had no chance but to return fire, whilst dodging its slippery tendrils. Then, out of sheer frustration, its arms slammed on the walls; Causing a stalagmite to come smashing down upon the creature's head.

I took the opportunity to open fire, letting the darts pierce the eyes.

Without the ability to see. It thrashed around maniacally; hitting broken pillars and sending more crashing around. I jumped and dodged the incoming stalagmites before peppering the monster with more darts. Eventually it let out a moan before melting into a purple ooze.

With a smirk, I walked to the back of the hall and opened a rather large chest, revealing one of the keys.

I turned around and saw that the opened chest made a hidden door open, revealing the lock. I ran over to it and inserted the key.

Then the temple shook crazily, for a few minutes, before settling down. I then made me way back to the hallway and saw the princess looking at me, with her head poking out.

"Took you a while, anything get in your way?" She asked.

"Just an issue with the local sea life. Don't worry, its dead now" I replied.

"Perhaps you noticed the crystal stuff that was growing on them. The other monsters around here too have such. Do you think this has something to do with the Demon?" She asked.

"Possibly, but we wont know until we get down there." I said.

"Alright. There is two other locks that has to be opened. The third is locked away by the second. If we open that then we should be able to go to the final lock." She explained before we dived to the second key.

We discovered that the room is actually a labyrinth.

"The key is in here but we better be careful as monsters may be lurking around every corner." The princess said before she took out a strange looking sword.

We crept around the corner and saw a monster, covered in the same crystal as the octopus-like creature earlier.

"an abomination created by the Demon. Its crystals pollutes our waters. This is why our duty is to cleanse the seas of this dire infestation." The princess spoke in a bold tone.

The squid like creature turned round and clocked us. It proceeded to missile towards us, at an alarming pace, then with a swift stab, her sword went through its head and kills it instantly.

With the aid of my flechette darts, and her swordplay, we slain monsters in our path before we ended up at the chest. I opened it up and took out the second key before she led me back out of the maze and back into the main room.

She pointed me to a locked door, above the surface, so I went up to it, stuck the key into the rusted lock and opened it. Suddenly a loud whoosh of bats roared out through the door and knocks me over in sheer shock.

"ROBI!" The princess screamed as I hit the water before she swam up to me.

"Just...some bats. This place must be abandoned for quite a while..." I spoke before I got back up and entered the dreary room.

Then I froze as before me was the strange glyphs. There was writing on the walls, that I seemingly understand, even if it wasn't English.

"Follow...your destiny...do...not...stray...as...your...mistakes...could...unleash...infestation..."

It had pictures of tailed figures, a tall one, and some crystal substances with people inside. I still didn't understood what the messages meant so I pressed on and stuck the key in the lock to open the third, and final, chamber.

"That's the third room unlocked. We have to cooperate together to open the last lock. The door behind you should open so head through there" The princess shouted and I turn to see the door has indeed opened.

I ran across, the wet stone, and onto a ledge; overlooking a canal where she was swimming in.

"Turn the reel, at the other end, to raise the door for me and I'll open the way to your next room" she said.

I saw what she meant, so I went to it and boy was it a struggle, as I pulled hard on the spokes but my efforts were in vain.

"Prove me your strength, Robi, you can do this. Just pull harder!" She shouted as I used all my might to pull on the spokes but still wouldn't budge.

A voice echoes through my head. "Don't lose on your problems. Keep trying, I know you can do it"

Somehow, it reenergises my strength and I felt something burning in my veins. With renewed strength, I pulled, and pulled, until eventually the reel gave and the sounds of straining chains and metal hinted of my success.

"Yes! That's it! Keep it there till I pass through." The princess said.

Seconds later, my strength lost again, so did my grip on the reel, and the door slammed once again. Luckily, she managed to get through unscathed.

"Good job Robi! That's all I needed. You gave me enough room to escape into the next room. Hold on, I'll open the door for you." The princess added as I bent over to catch my breath.

The princess eventually opens the door for me and I walked over to see a massive room where the floor is covered with shiny but, fucking sharp, spikes and the only way across to the, next door, is a series of wooden beams, broken by rotating sections.

The princess was swimming in a large tank in one of the walls. She gave me gestures that I have to wait till she pulled levers to connect the sections up to form my path; Pretty much saving from being impaled on those spikes.

I nodded to comply and I started to walk on the beam. It really challenged my balance as I made my way towards the first section.

Then the princess activated a lever that brought the entire section round to join up. I slowly made my way to the centre before she changed the section back to reconnect to the one that leads towards the exit when suddenly, just as I was halfway across, a massive saw blade comes whizzing past. I froze for a minute before deciding to continue on, much more paranoid of the traps that are waiting in this room.

Eventually, after dodging darts, saws, jets of pressurised steam and swinging great axes, I finally made it to the door.

As I stood on the stone ledge, the beam behind me gave and fell into the spikes. I opened the door and went in. There I pulled a lever, to let the princess in.

The next room after that was where the final and third key sat. She looked at me as she swam around in the pool as the lock was on a island in the middle.

The princess opened an underwater chest and then she got out of the water and placed the key herself.

"I'm sorry Robi, but in some cases, you can't trust anyone, that applies to me too." She smirked and ran out of the room, locking me in.

That fucking bitch backstabbed me! Now she left me in the room! I tried the door and it wouldn't budge. Blowing it up won't be wise neither and I looked at the pool of water.

I donned my goggles and dived into it and used her underwater passage to make it back out. By the time I managed to enter the main room, I saw the floor has drained and the water sucked me down, into the darkness below.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After waking up, from my terrifying descent, I got up in the middle of this massive room where couldn't see much around me. Then I heard growling and heavy breathing as I looked in the direction from where it came.

"The Killer of Angels came for blood but the Demon will claim for god.

You are welcome to my grave. After I am gone, you will stay"

The room lit up and I saw the most horrifying sea creature in my life.

The whole room is covered in the same crystals that the monsters, had we fought earlier. I saw Puto in one side of the room, unconscious. Before I could do anything, a massive tendril snatches and moves her into its chest where she became cocooned in the blue crystal. Shit! I better put this monster down before it does anything to her.

I moved fast and so did the Behemoth and boy did its tendrils come crashing down to gab me but I was too quick.

However it seemed to quickly catch me as I suddenly blown off my feet by sudden explosions. I turned to see that a pair of cannons has risen from the monster's shoulders; firing massive, arcing, purple blasts hurtling straight for me.

I managed to get of the way, just in time, before the shots landed. Then it grabbed me with one of the tendrils and I could see this gaping round mouth, surrounded with rows of teeth.

I could see a glowing ember in the back of the mouth so I aimed my gun at it and fired. The creature suddenly roared in agony l as purple blood gushed out of the mouth. Causing it to throw me around until it sent me flying into one of the walls.

Then it seemed to have taken a turn for the worse when the tendrils slammed into the ground and the crystals, that covered the walls, glowed and started to grow, towards me. I ran to outrun the crystals but they seem to not relent in their intent to catch me.

I tripped over something and I looked to see a hidden trapdoor. I opened it and below was some strange glowing white crystals. I reached out to grab them and then I heard such nice voices in my head.

"_Cleanse this abomination. Plant us and let us help drive off the infection."_

I shrunk my eyes in disbelief that these crystals have something to do with this world.

I did what the voice asked and stabbed the stone floor with the crystals. I heard the monster screech, and the seeping blue crystals retreated quickly, as the white started to spread. I felt my strength renewed as it grew, seemingly, having sensed my weakened, and restored me fully.

With the monster weak, and likely very pissed. It turned to me and it mutated into a more horrifying beast, revealing a set of glowing eyes and broken mutilated teeth as well as a pair of long tendrils. Then it smashed a hole in the wall and water gushed into the room. It seems to want to use the ocean's monsters against us as it howled but I don't want that to happen before I get overwhelmed with aquatic reinforcements so I focused on the monster's eyes; It tried its darn to keep the eyes away from my darts but the painful burning, offered by the white crystals, putted up a fearsome resistance.

Eventually, after much careful aim, I shot out the eyes of the monster and I jumped back to escape the tentacles. With the creature even _more_ pissed, the background crystal growth made biological looking pods which sprouted tendrils to grab me. I didn't realise as they snatch me and tightened their grip. I couldn't escape as the enraged monster glared at me but just before it sliced me into bits, the angelic crystal glowed and filled the room with unbelievable light, setting the creature on fire and forcing the tendrils to let go. With the creature next to death. I grabbed Puto's sword, which happened to be laying nearby, and walked to the creature.

"Whatever you are, you're going back to where you came from...but I am taking a bit of you...to research on who you truly are." I said to the creature and with one mighty lunge, I plunged the sword into the face of the monster and made it give a painful scream before it fell over into a deathly thud. I panted and gasped as I bended over to catch my breath, finally having slain the monster. Then I heard a glass break and sounds of struggle. I sprinted round to see Puto, alive and well but half conscious before she collapsed to the floor.

The monster didn't leave a permanent corpse as it melts into a similar purple ooze before draining away and, much to my surprise, I saw a speck of gold. I walked over to what looks to be a strange amulet; Casted in gold and blue sapphire. I picked it up, and putted it in my zip pocket, before attending to the princess.

With the waters rising I grabbed her, pulled down my goggles and mask, before jumping through the broken hole and back to the city.

It was one hell of an adventure through the temple but the results, of slaying the monster, seemed to have made an impact on the world's state. The ocean seems to be more clearer and bluer, the monsters have devolved into innocent sea-life.

The massive fish have shrunk to mere alien sharks and the darkness retreated to the greater depths.

I walked through the water-lock and took Peto to her father. I put her down before him. He got up and strolled towards me; I felt goosebumps coming from beneath my wetsuit as the king approached. Then he licked me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Boy, you did it! Haha! I could never have put my faith elsewhere from the drylander like you. The waters have cleared. The Demon is slain and our curse has lifted.

I am so proud of you boy. The Premier was right, there is that hero within you. Whom is seeking to making a purpose in this universe and you proved it to us.

We can hunt now, without fear, and our popular feeding spots have now returned to us. Thank you for helping us through these dark hours for the Aquaris. Keep the amulet. It once was a token of inheritance but to be given to the one who has proved to be the Hero."

You are...our Paladin. The warrior of the seas and by the Phoenix, you have gave him the smile we once prayed for. Well done.

But please stay for our celebrations. We will make this the day, our Paladin has came to save our people from the Demon."

Indeed that I have stayed to enjoy their feast.

With Puto in medical care. I was given aqua and gold celebratory armor to wear for the ceremony. I walked to the hall, where the feast was being held, and I saw lines of Aquaris lined up along each side of a huge table, applauding me as I entered before they returned to their seats. I was offered one at the end of the table.

The King, at the other end of the table, got up and held a goblet.

"To mark this day, the day, that thy mighty warrior of our god entered the treacherous temple, that was claimed by the evil bane, the Demon whom cursed our waters with its horrible illness.

Today marks the day we can continue on as a governed people. To find other tribes amongst the rocks beneath these depths.

I shall vow Robi, our savior, the Aquaris Paladin. His brave ventures into unspeakable dangers will be forever etched into our historic walls for future generations to remember.

Amen"

The King settled down and the feast began. The seafood was better than the ones on the ship. The clear seas, outside the glass walls, showed the gentle sea life swimming gleefully which was a wonderful addition to the already amazing taste of their cuisine.

Eventually we finally finished our grand dinner and, as the Aquaris left their seats, the King asked me to stay until everyone left.

"Robi. I know you are an honored member of the Aquaris but I am aware that you are seeking your home.

This planet may not be your home but you can consider it as one who will always be happy to see you again, like a faithful dog-fish.

I want to tell you that of a King of the skies is held responsible for the knowledge behind these stones. But heed This...

"What you hold will unlock the path to your home." He said.

"As such; your next destination is the Skyrie: An indigenous race who reside in the clouds. If you prove to be the greatest of the skies, then you may set foot in their magnificent floating cities.

Before you head to the surface. I want to give you this to help you in foreign depths..."

The King explained as he showed me a submersible outside.

"The Kraken, we call it.

During our search, to unite the remaining tribes, we came across this at the bottom of the sea, amongst a wreckage of metal and coral.

It seemed to be a mechanical fish. Perhaps, your expertise might let you pilot it. Take it, as gratitude for your life saving adventure.

I must attend to maintaining order within my tribes. I wish you luck in your journey, Paladin. Until we meet again." The king turned and walked away, leaving me to enter the Kraken.

It looked real eerie inside, with strange symbols and controls. With a sharp yank on the throttle, I climbed for the surface and to finally meet the waiting cruiser to hoist me into a hangar.

I pulled off my aquatic gear, excluding my wetsuit just now, before going to the bridge.

"For a boy in a condom, you seemed to have taken ages to return. I noticed a drastic surge at one point below. Are you sure you are alright?" Phoenix asked me.

I said to her.

"I became a hero. That's how. Now please, examine this article. Its crystal, but I wasn't sure what it is."

I placed the bit from the Demon, on the table, and I saw a massive biohazard beneath the table.

"Contamination Unit 616 - Codenamed Dark Crystal.

Its a sentient, infectious, crystal that many, many, military outfits craved to control. Either as a means for military prowess, research, or for financial gain, little has achieved for total command.

The Dark Crystal functions by enslaving the biological cells of suitable hosts. Bit by bit, each cell becomes living, zombified, crystal. We do not know what happened to those infected but we do know that their strength multiplied tenfold, regenerative resiliency including limbs and a desire to feast on healthy victims.

Now, it is incredibly dangerous when uncontrolled but somehow the stuff is docile as it's not willing to convert so aggressively.

My advice is to find where it came from and destroy it, at its strongest.". Phoenix said to me.

"Well, we'll have to find a trail, or ask for directions but first we need to find the third stone and search for any others which may help open the way to Gaia." I said

"The third stone, supposedly the stone of Winds, currently belongs to a avian race living in a planet...well, I am not sure if it is but I'll plot a course for it." Phoenix stated before she had the ship cruise for the next planet. Avian.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dark Tale

As we orbited Hydrion, I came up with an idea.

"Hey Phoenix. When you mentioned about wrecks, I was thinking. I should perhaps give this ship, something for it to be reckoned with." I said.

"And your plan is...?" She asked.

"Phoenix. I want to fit the biggest naval gun, this "Empire" could mount on this ship." I said.

I could see her eyes shrink before she cracked up.

"Are you serious, or are you insane? I mean, you sounded weird when I first met you but that took the biscuit.

Even if I said that we could customise this ship, I was saying about mounting weapons that are easy to fit on this ship and I doubt...mounting...a huge cannon on it." She busted out laughing.

I felt humiliated but I believe that it could be possible. I mean...a cruiser, with a single battleship scaled gun, could lure enemies into a false sense of security and thus blow them up. Easy to grab their things, and other useful items, afterwards.

I sat in my room, looking at the ship's computers and I found out that nearby was an abandoned wreck; A former Emperor-class Battleship; eliminated by a fleet of pirates. Now it floats eerily through space.

Perhaps there could be things that they missed or maybe the possibility of mounting one of its majestic guns on the stern of the ship.

I started to draw, on a blueprint, and scaled out the possible design.

For mounting the 250mm cannon, on the cruiser; a strong, sturdy, turret barbette would be needed to carry the weight. Powerful motors would be needed to turn the beastly gun and many interlinked targeting computers would be needed to actually aim and fire the weapon.

The stern of the ship would have to be reinforced to endure the recoil and turning motions of the cannon but allow it omni-directional aiming.

With the drawings done, I got to work. Phoenix went to sleep mode luckily so, by pulling on a space suit, I went back and forth, between the cruiser and the wreck; plucking metal and mechanics off the battleship's ruined turrets, before wielding together the infrastructure required to build the gun bracket. It was hard and tiring but I didn't stop. 10 hours later and the ship's barbette was done. Now for the biggest challenge: Mounting the huge gun to the ship.

As I cut away the gun from its old holdings, the metalwork gave and I nearly fell with the cannon. Thankfully the airless space made it dead silent. I slowly pulled the gun, from the brackets, before positioning it into its new mount. After a few hours of back breaking wielding and fittings, the swivel gun was complete.

Next would be the agony of finding the electrics needed to power the massive turret. Luckily, the wreckage had most of its wirings for its weapons so I helped myself; removing the powerful motors and wires before hooking them up to the ship's handmade holdings.

Lastly would be the computers, needed to aim and fire the cannon. That the wreckage didn't have so I had to make do without them until I could find them.

Since I was at the wreck, I could have a wee wander, and see what might be left inside. I looked around for an opening and went in through there.

The ship was so much worse than the station; the corridors were twisted, the doors warped and some missing. I looked around and discovered that this mess was also a graveyard as decayed bodies floated eerily in the zero g environment. They were rotted away so badly that you could see the bloodied skeletons beneath. The sight was enough to make anyone sick, even if there was no air to stomach the stench.

I noticed that some of the walls, in this room, had dark crystal growing on them. This brought up the question:

What brought this once-majestic beast down? Could it really be space pirates?

I shook my head in dismay and continued exploring the ship. As I entered a room, what might be the captain's quarters, I saw a weapon floating in the middle of the room. I flew up to it, discovering it to be some sort of rocket launcher. I wouldn't think of finding a deadly piece of kit in a place like this. Since everyone's dead in this shit-hole, I took the weapon for myself; no-one else is needing this. I also helped myself to the spare rockets, left in this room.

As I drifted through the rest of the ship suddenly a creature bursts out through one of the walls; it was another one of those dark crystal monsters and about time to try out my new piece. I aimed the rocket launcher, at the floating enemy, and fired.

Despite the conditions; the rocket zoomed at the target and turned the sickening monster inside out. The back-blast pushed me back a bit but, with more of the monsters emerging from the hole, I decided to get out; There's always time for some last more punishment though. Using the launcher to propel me away, I let loose rockets on them, using the distance to fly out of the wreck and towards my ship.

I finally reached my cruiser and entered the bridge. Phoenix was there, staring at me.

"What...kind of game are you trying to play!?" She shouted.

"what game? All I did was fit a new gun to the ship and explored that wreck." I responded.

"You did not...no...no way that you actually did fit a naval gun on your ship!" She said.

"When I fit the computer systems in, you'll know. Right now its just a false gun, as a probable intimidation weapon. Soon we can fire it." I said to her.

"I also noticed purple blood on you and is that a Mark IX Rocket Launcher on your back?!" Phoenix responded

"I've encountered more of those Dark Crystal monsters and found this in the ship's captain's quarters." I replied.

"Well, how about that. Take your spacesuit off and we might need to find a Garnesian base or something; if they are still out there that is." Phoenix said.

"Right but first. Set course for the next planet." I ordered and thus continued on our maiden voyage.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Avians

The journey was a long one. As we slipped through hyperspace, my vision went purple briefly before the most blood curdling of voices echoed through the walls of my mind.

_"Your curiosity will threaten the lives of many. Do not let it overcome." _

I never heard of such a creepy tone of words tear through my head but then my headache away as the ship descended towards the planet's atmosphere.

I walked up to the bridge to see no land beneath the clouds. As we finally break through the cloud layer, we saw floating islands dot throughout the skyscapre, before us.

"This planet...its a Gas Giant...of air. How is there no physical terrain below to sustain all that air?" Phoenix asked.

I pointed to one of the massive forts ahead, sitting peacefully amongst the heavens.

"We could find answers there." I said when the ship's alarms, once again, sound.

"Incoming bogies, starboard side" Phoenix shouted when several strange craft swoop over us; Reaching us through the cruiser's communications system.

"Unhonoured vessel. You are approaching private airspace; Return to orbit immediately or face our Goddess' wrath. This is your first warning. "

The AI appeared once again, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Engines must have packed up after entry, and we can't leave. Unless we do something-" phoenix was briefly interrupted.

"In the name of the Winged Goddess of Arigas. Turn around immediately, second and last warning!" It continued

I went to the comms unit, plucked the microphone out from its holder, and I responded.

"This is the Garnesian Frigate 1704. We have engine failure and are unable to move."

I heard nothing but static but then I felt a massive jolt and saw that the ship's engines were relatively unstable.

"Our navigation computer has just got fried! You better hang onto something!" Phoenix shouted when suddenly an explosion ripped through into the bridge behind me. The blast caused a hole to open out into the atmosphere thus I was promptly swooped off my feet and sucked through.  
Screaming as I fell to my probable death, nothing to use to slow my descent. I turned to face down, as I plummeted through the clouds; I moved for a nearby fortress below and hoped for a glass canopy, and more importantly, a soft landing would save me from a fatal landing.

I crashed through some glass, and hit something soft but the concussion knocked me out howver.

During my coma, I saw a pulsing green emerald before me before my vision came back to me.

I woke up to be in a bright white room; no windows, the walls themselves look featureless. I got up and looked around when I saw an opening slide upwards on one of the walls. I peeked out and there was no one there but more featureless corridors.

Maybe no one is expecting me to be awake, right now so I decided to use stealth to escape. I sneaked round the seemingly empty passageways, until I arrived at a doorway. I pressed onto it and noticed that it opened up, revealing a large grassy balcony outside.

I cautiously crept out, went to a bench, and sat on it.

As I looked around, I saw: turrets, balconies and windows but there was no one there. Did they flee when I appeared from the ship?

I guess this is my fortress now...

"You know you shouldn't have come here...foreigner."

I turned to see a figure in a white and gold hooded cloak was staring back at me. I fell off the bench in shock. Her hood hid her face from my gaze.

"Are you ok?" The figure asked.

"ok? Are you ok with startling people like that?!" I shouted.

"Please lower your voice... this is why we distrust foreigners for having no respect for our honour as Avian fighters." She spoke in a female voice.

"Who are you and what brought you here?" She added.

I showed her the two gems to help shine a light on my presence; which were in my jean's zipped pockets, thankfully.

"The Reality Gems! You must have been honoured to be bestowed these sacred stones. Hmmm...Fire and Water...you must have went through serious trouble just to get them.

Why do you need them though? They are very powerful." She asked.

"I need them...to return home. My home only exists in storybooks when I was told by the Aquaris. They also said that these gems well be the key to unlocking the way there. I came here for your wind stone and more details on these." I said.

"That would be unlikely. We are few in number but to find our Shagan Lord, Aerio, you must find his air fortress. Its not hard to miss. Usually the ruler has the biggest castle. " she replied.

"How? I don't know where my ship went and it'd be too big to fit in your hangars." I said.

"Hangars? You mean our Air Pools?" All of our transports are formed from liquid. Anyways...allow me to introduce myself.

The woman took off her cloak, revealing a alien like face with no nose and an awkward looking flight helmet on her head.

"The Avian Ambassador Sheva will deliver you, and your message, to the Lord. Please, I would respect our elders and don't damage our architecture." The woman got up and left me on my own.

I've decided to wander around the balcony. I looked up to catch the glimpse of a crate swinging gently on a parachute. When it landed nearby, I walked up to it and noticed that I need something to crack it open.

So I went inside to find a crowbar, or something, I noticed that the walls have gotten a gold trim to its decoration and there was paintings of various Arian Culture. There was even displays of somewhat armor on what they would have worn during fighting as their helmets look more militaristic by design.

I strolled into a large room, with a pool of molten liquid, bubbling gently in the middle.

As I approached, a shape began to rise from the goo and slowly formed into that of the same craft, that approached my cruiser earlier; It eventually solidified and the goo below hardened as I walked up to it.

It felt like cold hard metal as I moved my hand across its fuselage. The ship had large wings extending outwards, made of thin plastic, and the main body had fancy gold trims extending over the white paint. I also noticed some sleek weaponry beneath the body.

It was some alien ship indeed but I don't need it. I backed away, as it melted back into the mercury beneath, before I left through the door back into the corridor.

Looking around, I found a closet and opened it. Inside was cleaning equipment and a crowbar! Excellent.

I took it and made my way back to the crate; With one mighty pull, the lid opened and I peeked in. Inside was my DEW-15 and a vintage flight helmet? I took out a note, seemingly printed in a Command Line font.

"I have found records of these people. They are strict warriors, abiding to a code of honour. They would kill anyone who do not abide by their guidelines.

I took the liberty of dropping this crate containing what would fit alongside their 'uniform'. If you could prove your metal as an expert aerial fighter and show them the way of the warrior, then they might honour you as one of their own. Good luck.

\- Phoenix"

At first I was puzzled, by their taste in clothes, but since they are about the air, I decided to fit in and putted on the headgear. Awkward at first but its for the best.

"You still here? Good...oh my, seems you have opted to follow our dress code. Now you are being respectful towards us. I like it" Sheva said as she approached.

"We don't merely wear this outside operating aircraft from where we came from. I guess that doesn't apply everywhere in this universe." I said.

"Hmh. I got word back from our Lord. He is aware of the Reality Stones but he requests an audience of you. He does not trust outsiders with gems however but I will come for translation. Please follow." Sheva asked and I did.

She led me to this rather alien winged bird which obediently lowered for her.

"Please mount and refrain from using any communication peripherals until we are at cruise height." Sheva said as I approached the avian. I looked up to see the saddle was a bit out of reach, as I hopped in futility.

I heard Sheva sighing and she boosted me up before she jumped on. With a mighty swoop of its wings, we flew out of the fortress. I looked to see my Cruiser in the distance.

"Your vessel is safe floating there. It won't be attracting any Flymats towards us. For an airship to be this big and able to fly to and from the stars, is intriuging." I heard Sheva speaking.

"I only got her like a week ago and the Russians did a great job fixing her up" I said.

"So I hear. Perhaps we can hear more of your quest for when we arrive at my Lord's skycastle." Sheva said.

As we emerged from the clouds, I peered through my goggles in amazement. The flying fortress looked like a beautful example of brickwork and more of a floating mega city. The whole place was decorated in white and gold banners, with many trees and smaller islands floating around it, while waterfalls gushed down off the island.

"Majestic isn't it? Please watch your tongue around the elders who restrict access to the Lord." Sheva said as we came down to land on a platform, on the outskirts of the pentagonal castle.

As I raised my eyewear, I could see two statues standing guard at a large roman-like entrance and the forwarned Elders strolling around its beautiful gardens. Sheva walked up to the one who stopped in our path. She looked at me, and so did the man; Thankfully, he nodded and allowed us ingress.

"Please keep your flight helmet on at all times...even if we go inside." Sheva added as we went up the stairs, to a pair of grand wooden doors.

Guards block our path but she spoke in a strange dialect, that even I didn't understand. The guards gave me a glare but one of them nodded before moving aside.

The doors, with a mighty roar of wind, parted and opened up to a majestic hallway of vines, trees and vegetation.

"We keep true to the laws of nature. Preserving her art is an art of our own." She explained.

"Economical. I like a good forest with a river running between; Makes the place look fresh and vibrant." I said.

"What? You enjoy nature's beauty?" She asked.

"Yeah...not fond of those urban cities. Just more like getting lost in a lush forest. " I said.

"There's more to you than it meets the eye..." She pondered as we walked along a dirt path.

We then approached a large, cracked stone door.

"We must wait here. I'll ring the bell to notify his manservant." Sheva said as she pulled on a large rope before she sat next to me. Near a mossy fountain. The environment was nothing but a green forest and the air was rich the smells of soil and the sheer beauty was accompanied by the rushing sounds of waterfalls pouring gallons down rivers that winded down towards the dense wood.

I casually took out my plasma rifle to examine it for damage.

"Your tools seem unusual out of our custom" she said curiously.

"Yeah, its a gun that I found laying around. Where I came from, improvising was the key element to survival. Even this weapon has to be a major reliant." I said.

"A gun? Huh...I rarely see such devices in our culture." She said before the mighty doors creaked open, revealing a similar dressed individual. Sheva walked up to the stranger whom instructed me to follow.

Crossing a narrow sky-bridge, that seemed to stretch for miles, we arrived at a lonely castle perched on a floating rock. The stranger placed his hand on the two gold doors, making them open before us. Inside was a gaping throne room; the ceiling was held up by cracked pillars and ceremonial banners flap gently in the breeze, vines spiral down the old columns as we made our way down the grand hall.

Guards lined the walls, holding long spears and, at the end, there sat a slim bug eyed figure, his hat looking far more fancy than his servants.

He got up as we approached. He looked at me and Sheva before uttering in an alien language. Sheva looked at me.

They communicated between each other when the lord scoffed before asking me something, which Sheva translated.  
"Our lord asks; who brought you here? You are not welcome to our world."

I gulped and approached the king, before bowing to him.

"I seek answers, from which the Aquaris sent me here for. I believe you could show me where I should continue from in my journey back home." I said, looking at the lord.

Sheva converted it into their dialogue before the king gave a bellowing chuckle before responding.

"You may have no honour to intrude in our walls but if the Aquaris has sent you, then I suppose I can give you a chance to prove that you are true to your word. Show me the gems."

I pulled out the stones, from my pocket, and presented them before him. He let out a loud groan before Sheva translated his response.

"So you have came for answers then?" He asked.

"Yes but it was no easy task..." I took out a small jar of dark crystal, and rolled it before them. They gasped in shock as Sheva picked it up.

"The king shivers in dread of Shi'kra. Where did you get this!?" She asked.

"A horrible creature, made of this stuff, guarded the second gem of water. I was told that it was capable of independent thought" I responded.

"For an outsider capable of possessing this darkness is beyond belief! The king would have executed you. However if the Shi'kra are a major obstacle in your journey then it would for my lord's blood." She said before translating the king's response.

"Dragas, my son. He grew to be arrogant and selfish, likely got it from his mother. He found out about the gems and stole the family's jewel. He also spoke of trying to use the Shi'kra for himself. I do not know where he fled, even after months of searching. However, you can help us by finding him. Sheva can help you Outsider. Please find Dragas before he destroys his people's kingdom or worse, consumed by Shi'kra." The King instructed.

"Yes, your honour" I said before we bowed and made our leave.

"You are quite remarkable, and brave, to face him. What was your name again?" Sheva asked.

"Robi. I dunno about my surname." I replied.

"Robi huh? You are quite charming, even by the namesake.

Anyways, back to the moment at hand. I am curious to see the inside of your metal steed; It looks rather fascinating. Surely you can track Dragas with it." She added.

"I'll need a way to her then" I said.

"We can sort that out" Sheva replies, smiling.

We got on her flying steed once more and headed to the cruiser. We finally landed inside and I saw her eyes shrink, in disbelief.

"It looks so amazing in here!

It is a wonderful combination of modern architecture and machinery;

Its impossible by our standards." as we walked towards the map room.

"I got her recently but she's not in very great shape just now, to be honest.

I doubt she could match more modern ships of her class, at the moment." I said before we entered the room.

A large scale map, of the entire region, appeared on a table and showed various lines across its virtual surface.

"Radar scans of your requested target have been tracked, to the northern areas captain." Phoenix said but the voice spooked the Avian as she hid behind me.

"That was a Shinigah! A spirit! A ghost in the machine! What sorcery is this?! Tinibah!" She quivered.

"Its a computer program. She is like some sort of man made mind. The AI is vital in keeping all the ship's systems in check." I calmly explained to her.

"Sounds like your girl needs her nervous systems checked." The AI cockily answered.

I could hear Aeris growling so I stepped in. "Phoenix, just give us the directions to where Dragas left and we'll head there." I said.

I could hear Phoenix, processing the information.

"Right...there are several Eaglar nest sited randomly around the area.

If you follow the indicated path, then you should be able to make your way to the Prince's location. " I nodded and had Sheva fly us to where he was believed to be in hiding.

As we soared above the clouds, I glanced down at the depths below.

"Sheva...how come there is no ground?" I asked.

"Our home used to be a wholsome world, rife with people and beautiful animals, but then came a mysterious man of destructive power.

My mother told me that he sickened us, with a streak of purple venom. The air became toxic and were killing our people but we were quick to respond. Assembling a team of the best of the best of our Ahinaba Knights, we've managed to destroy the core of our planet. The poison was cured, at the cost of our world, making it crumble into floating islands.

We adapted to the thin atmosphere of our new home." She explained.

"I should perform an x-ray scan some time. Adapting to such high altitudes requires a tough body. So what's with the helmet and goggles huh? I thought they protected people when flying planes." I asked, as I tapped mine.

"They're actually a ceremonial helmet.

It was believed that when the God of Winds soared across the sky; Aboard a majestic steed of metal. He helped resolve the conflict between our nations. The deitie's signsture hat inspired ours; As a respect to what he did for us. Practicality-wise it keeps the dust from our eyes when we fly between our homes. " she explained to me.

The mountainous Northern regions began to present themselves to us; Its majestic scale, of towering mountains, stood before us.

"The mountains hides their nests. We'll fly low to avoid detection. Have you got any means to protect us?" She asked.

"Just my gun." I said.

As we carefully snaked between cold, sinister mountains with the wind gusting over our faces when something echoed through my helmet's earpieces, as if a voice was trying to speak to me. My vision also took on a purple hue.

_"Seize your destiny, free your destiny, it awaits from the darkest depths of your heart. Free me, and you will find true home, where your heart fill with glee." _

I shook my head and lifted my goggles, to rub my eyes when the hue and voice faded away.

"Robi, are you ok?" Sheva said, unaware of what's ahead.

"I'm fin- PULL UP!" I shouted.

Sheva looked forward to see a massive bird descending towards us.

With a hard yank hard on the reins, we flew high into the air to dodge our attacker. I got my rifle out and watched it swoop out of view.

"Close call. Where did it go?" Sheva asked.

"It went right round the mountain. Just stay low." I said as we swooped through the valleys.

We began to fly closer, to where we believed Dragas went but it got colder, and darker, as we approached to where we believed he was last seen. Instead a building came into view; nestled deep within the snow. With the winds starting to pick up Sheva told me that a storm is on the horizon.

"Hold on Robi. We're coming down " Sheva said as she slowly set the mount down in a sheltered part of the mountain. It was here that is low enough for me to see a vast abyss beneath the gaping valley.

"Even these peaks float above a dense gas beneath. Watch your step as the pressure is high enough to crush you into a ball." she approached the temple.

It was more marble, and stone, than the Aquaris'. With stone birds and columns supporting the structured entrance.

"That is just the entrance, inside lurks dangers that will push your reactions and sure footing to that of an Avian. Defeat its trials and you will earn honour along the way." Sheva explained as we entered the cold, misty entrance of the Air Temple.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Wind Temple

We've managed to get into the shelter of the shrine before a mighty snowstorm came upon us. As we went deeper through this massive tunnel, it got darker.

"This used to be a social gathering for all of the Aeris nations to worship our god. Now the shi'kra has infested the walls and it became more of a hideout for many kinds of monsters. I hope your weapon can help Aeris' home of this horrendous corruption." Sheva said.

Unlike most other traditional temples. The whole interior was nothing but a humongus hallway, that seems to span for miles. Pillars, with small ledges, tower over the lingering abyss beneath and bridges of small floating platforms allow us to travel between them.

"I heard of a legendary weapon has been left here. No one here was honoured to claim it yet, even the greatest of Aeris' finest warriors were turned down. Perhaps, it is waiting for you." She said as we hopped carefully across the platforms and shimmed around the towers, towards the next bridge. The air was cold with a hint of moss, hinting to the desolated nature of the temple and vines hung from the rocky ceiling above. Then, just as we stepped across the platforms, I heard a wall lower and a resounding poof.

"Get down!" I heard her shout as she pushed me into the platform when a darts flew over us.

"Damn, this temple seems to be rigged with traps. We better be careful as there may be more of them. Look! There's a door, on the opposite side of the hall." Sheva pointed to a small wooden door from which, a stone ledge provides the only foothold for us to open the door on. Unfortunaly it was locked.

I looked around and, through the dense mist, I could make out the shape of a chest. It was sitting in a alcove on a tower, on the opposite side of the hall.

"Robi, where are you going!? It's dangerous!" I could hear her shouting as I hopped carefully towards the chest.I must have activated a pressure plate when a set of spears swung down towards me.

"ROBI!"  
I rapidly took my plasma rifle out and opened fire at the incoming threat. The shots ripped through, effectively destroying the trap, causing the deadly spears to fall into the abyss below.

"Wow fuck...this whole place is rigged!" I said to myself as I carefully made it to the other side.

As I jumped onto the ledge, parts of it crumbled away, making it harder for me to get a foothold.

"Whatever you are doing...please be careful!" I heard her shout.

I looked down at the locked chest so I pulled out my rifle, aimed at the padlock, and with only a few shots, it came off. I slowly opened the rusty box and inside was a peculiar gadget. It looked like that it had a metal claw with a chain wrapped around the handle. Must be some sort of hook device.

"what did you find?"

I turned to her and responded.

"Some sort of grappling hook. Might be useful"

But just as I finish my sentence, the ledge gave completely and I started to fall. "Oh shit!" I quickly turned and held onto the edge of the alcove, with just my hands.

"Robi! Stay there. I'll come and get you! Just don't let go!" I hear her screaming before she made her way towards me. She went up to me.

"Listen carefully. I want you to jump towards me and I'll grab you. Don't slip." I groaned as I dangled beneath the ledge.

With my grip loosening, I got my feet up to my waist and, with one almighty push, I jumped off the alcove. I turned round, to face Sheva, and I immediately went for her hands. She has quite a grip as she held onto me, for dear life, as my legs frantically tried to get some grip. Sheva let out a mighty grunt as she yanked me up back onto firm ground. Quickly, she embraced me.

"wow! That was close. I can assure you that this temple is in a serious state of disrepair. We must tread carefully. " she said.

"We need to find a key to open the door." I said but I looked to see an indent, within one of the walls, and a rusty key sat there. Between us, and it, were several musky ropes. There was nothing but a 500,000,000 foot drop below. We will have to get swinging; I slowly edged my way, towards the nearest one, and prepared to jump. With a single bound, I launched myself off the platform.

I thought that I might not grab it but just managed to grasp the knotted end. As I hanged beneath it, I used my upper body strength to haul myself up onto the rope so that I could get a better hold. Now is the time to monkey swing to the next one; I swayed back and forth, letting the momentum get me close to it, and then finally let the rope throw me towards the next one. I kept this up with the rest of them.

After that, it was me and the key. So I swung once more and I just managed to grab it when I was close to it...and then I dropped it. My face went grey as the key started to I managed to hook it with my monkey tail. Close one.

"Are you ok?!" Sheva asked.

I swung back to where she was. I presented her with the key.

"Good, you have the key. Now we can move on to the next area." She said

We finally jumped to the locked door. The ledge was barely enough for us to stand on and we opened the door.

What we found in the next room was a long, long, rope-bridge to a grand door at the end of the corridor. Protecting it was rows of dart traps, waiting to skewer us with thousands of razor sharp arrows.

"Looks like we have to run for it. You ready?" I asked her.

"If it has to be that way. Then, let's do it." she responded.

"Right. on the count of 3.

1...

2...

3!"

Just as I said three, she was already off.

"You asshole..." I muttered as I too sprinted for my life. Soon the air was filled with darts whizzing behind us. I couldn't stop to catch my breath cos all I would could catch an arrow. It was surely a test, for even the most strongest of athletes, as we sprinted for nearly five minutes.

I don't know how my body kept up with my degrading stamina but I made it to the end. I stopped and gasped loudly when the traps stopped shooting. Thank god. I look down to see Sheva had already passed out, probably from all that running. I tutted in disbelief and picked her up before heading into the next room.

"Looks like that I have to fly to the next room as there was a lone glider looking pack thing perched on the nearby ledge. With Shiva already pass out, I'll have to do it myself.

After putting it on, and pulling down my goggles, I took Shiva in one arm and I jumped, letting the glider pull me up as I swooped through a winding ravine, like a leaf on the wind. Active geysers, ejecting high pressurised steam, threatened to blow me out of the sky, fallen trees provide a hard obstacle and dart launches fired flying arrows in an attempt to shoot me down. Thankfully, there was rising columns of warm arm emitting from exposed magma beneath, which allowed me to gain altitude to keep flying through the lengthy chasm.

I see the end and thus focused on getting there but I didn't realise that a nearby steam jet suddenly fired at me. The pressure blew me off course.

"Oh shit, oh gawd, Noooo~!" I shouted as I smacked against the rocky cliff and broke off my wings.

I redircted my resulting fall for the ledge. Luckily, I grabbed it with my hands but sheva slipped through my arms.

"Fuck!" I said as I grabbed sheva with my tail. I got up and pulled sheva up onto the rocky ledge. The concussion seemed to have woken her up.

"Uh- Where am I?" Sheva spluttered.

"I had to use my wings to haul your unconcious arse through this killer valley. Almost everything was going to blast me out of the sky." I said as I took off the harness.

She got up and looked at the perils behind us.

"You snaked through all that? Many warriors fell to their deaths while dodging these dangerous traps." She said before glancing at me.

"You really have a true avian at heart. Come on, let us ingress." She said as we walked into the next area.

We heard growling behind a large door, with a skull decoration as we stood in the middle of a circular room. Several other doors were locked but marked with different colors.

"It appears that most of the doors here are locked by color. We will need to find the matching colored keys to proceed through this puzzle. Behind them are different puzzles which will open one lock on the main door. There, we will fight the monster, where we believed is causing the Shikra infection." Shiva explained as I looked at the dark crystal growth.

"I believed that the enemy may have also been infected so it might not be an easy fight this time." I said as we entered the first door.

Before us was a long, gaping hall where a lever sits on the other end but between us was a plummeting drop with a trail of floating rocks forming a broken path towards the alcove.

Even if I tried to jump on the first stone it was incredibly wobbly, making it difficult to get a foothold. Once I stepped on one it flipped over throwing me towards the next one. I managed to grab onto it, hanging on for dear life.

I slowly pulled myself onto the stone, making sure not to flip over that one. I was only halfway there.

"Be careful Robi!" I hears Sheva shouting as I slowly crossed the stepping stones. This temple is surely focused around air since there's practically nothing firm to stand on. Nothing but a plummet drop to a crushing death. Maybe it'll surely will help me when fighting in the air.

I decided to use my center of gravity to cross the second half of stones, letting them tilt so I reach the next stone with my foot and it worked brilliant. Through balance and patience, I made it to the lever. With a mighty pull, I saw the stones fall.

"Is that it!? To trap me here?" I shouted but a small door slid open next to me.

I crept in and it was a smaller hallway but the midst of it was covered in metal spikes. However, a cargo net stretched cross the gap between the spikes and the room was glowing red, possibly due to the red skull sitting on the other end, next to a lever.

I decide to give it a go, I tightly grabbed into the net and carefully crawled between the spikes. It was a slow process but I was relatively fine until the net gave a massive jolt. Lowering me so close to the spikes, it could feel the tips scraping against my skin. The ones overhead suddenly gave a massive stab at me but not close enough to actually skewer me; a possible mechanism to throw looters off.

I kept my grip on however, despite the trap's attempt to dislodge me. Slowly, I crept towards the other end and, just as I let go of the net, the overhead spikes suddenly slam shut against the bottom set, like a set of sharp teeth taking a huge bite.

The net was trapped between them but I managed to escape a sharp end of death. The skull sat peacefully on its perch as I pulled the lever and I took it.

Cold as stone, the red skull glowed, with a warming red, as I held onto it. I noticed that the upper half of the spikes formed a path, via its wooden mountings. Using that, I clambered back to the other half of the room and emerged back into the huge hallway

One one side of the hallway was a long strip of stone poking out from the smooth wall. I slowly edged my way back down and to Sheva, who was sitting, awaiting my return.

"You have the red skull key!? Wow...you are more than an outsider. Come, we need more keys to open the door." She said as we left the hallway and back into the circular room and through another door.

"The next one will prove your agility. Nothing but the ancient ropes will carry you towards the blue key. I have faith in you Robi. Do not prove Airaga wrong." Sheva said as I looked at the lines of ropes, eerily moving in the breeze, as a massive abyss stretches beneath.

I took a deep breath and jumped to the first rope, which was well within reach before gently swinging to the next one. As I reached for it, my fingers slipped and I end up falling. Quickly, I wrapped my tail around the rope, saving me from the fall. Back upwards onto the rope, I carried on until I looked up to see horrendous dark crystal spiders creeping down from the ceiling. They made a jump for the ropes, seemingly wanting to bite me. They weren't the most brightest as once they jump, they miss and fall to their deaths.

Not put off by the spiders, I leapt from rope to rope. Carefully timing them well until the glowing key was in view. Then the worse was yet to come as I discover that the walls were covered in eggs; bursting into more who clambered up, across the ceiling and then started to scuttle down my rope, and the ones ahead.

Running out of time, I swung to the next one, with each one as spiders get closer and managed to make it to the final one but some of them managed to get on my hand as I grabbed the ledge. They startled to nibble on my hands, causing some some sort of burning.

"Urgh shit!"

I moved one of my hands, to shake the critters off, but they seemed to stick like glue; sooner or later, I am going to let go. Through the pain, I pulled up onto the ledge and finally managed to scrape them off. My hands felt cold for a sudden, perhaps my veins are now occupied with an influx of Dark Crystal, not good, so I will need to seek treatment quickly.

I grabbed the blue key and swung back to Sheva, waiting for me as always.

"You got it! Come in, one last key to find." She said as we turned round to see Dragas already in front.

"Why are you guys always pursuing nothing but death and destruction?" He asked us both.

"Its not destruction if we aren't seeking to destroy." Sheva shouted.

"Well, you did break half of the temple, just to seek this?" He grinne, holding up the yellow skull.

"So tell me, what do you expect after killing, what is behind that door, hmm?

Liberty, honour, getting the love from my people. Heh, my father's dreams. Unfortunaly he's getting old and this society is seeking nothing but more isolation from society.

Unless we have a solution. I have been following a god who actually exists! He is sleeping however and if you're going to be destroying the demon then that's fine. I'll lead you to him, he will give you the next stone, which the monkey so desperately needs to reach a planet which is only fictional.

First. Prove your honour, abandon that pitiful worker, and come with me; A decorated prince, who has way more experience than her. Believe me, I can help you take on this demon and then you can get me to Crystalia to find him."

Crystalia? That name made me shiver, the moment he mentioned it.

He gave me a big dilemma though. Go with believes in me or ditch her in favour to go with the very man we perused.

"You should return or your father will find another prince to replace an arrogant heretic like you!" I heard sheva barking as I thought but then I smirked as I approached him.

"He made the wise choice...now come." The prince smirked.

"Robi...but...we had faith...why?" Sheva could be heard babbling as Dragas opened the door to the monster. "The monster awaits out slaughter." He smirked but then with one single punch, I knocked the feeble idiot off his feet and out cold.

"The prince is full of arrogance and ego. He wasn't prepared to take feinting seriously. Lets go Sheva. We'll get Dragas when we are done." I said to her as I took the baby blue gem off his neck, tied him up and we both entered the massive room.

Inside there was a large outdoor rocky dockyard; where there's no water but a plummeting drop. We saw birds flying in the distance.

"Here we are...but where's the monster?" The ambassador asked as the place was dead silent.

I walked round, pondering and there, sitting in a mouldy corner was a crate. I went up and opened it. Inside was a new kind of missile and my missile launcher. I picked up and loaded the new rockets into the weapon. As I turned on the mounted screen; its targeting reticles changed and the missiles' names were shown:

SA-2 Rattlesnake Missile armed. (Anti Air only)

Why would Phoenix supply me these if the monster will be on the ground?

But the air finally announces the creature's reception, in the form of a shrilling voice before it finally shows itself.

It floated over us and it seemingly has no face but it had many kinds of bubbles and warts, might be keeping the floating horror in the air.

"SHI-KRA SKEE! So that's whose been savaging my people! We must take down the beast as once!" Shiva ordered as the monster deploy hideous mushroom-shaped minions to attack us. It even proceeded to smack us with its tendrils. The Avian jumped, using her 'wings', to land on the monster.

"Carefule Sheva! It won't like that!" I said as the tendrils whirled round to grab the warrior whom took her spear and shield out and tries to stab into the demon's hide. She makes use of her shield to bash the tendrils away as she worked.

Then her spear broke.

"My Assnegre! Damn it!" She said when one of the tendrils managed to grab her and throw her into the cliff.

"Sheva!" I said, feeling a burning feeling going through my veins. I had no choice but to attack. Missile launcher at hand, rockets propel towards the monster whom quickly managed to smack them out of the sky. Doing my best to keep its aggro, I forgot the minions who one managed to grab onto me and pulled me into the sky.

"not again!" I uttered as I stared at the monster who was preparing something for me. I caught the glimpse of sheva getting up and she silently stabbed the minions with her spear. As the creature prepared a few needles to pepper me with. The ambassador jumps on it and pops one of the bubbles, disrupting the creature's attack as it swung at her; blissfully dodging its counter attacks like a housefly.

I took the time to use the minion as a chance to land some shots on its master. As I aimed my launcher st it, the targeting screen showed multiple targets, surrounding the exposed bubbles and weak spots in its armour.

"It targets the weakspots? Neat!" I said as a Rattlesnake is ejected, ignited its motor and snaked towards a bubble destroying it promptly.

The monster was stunned by the joint strike and the minion was about to prepare a needle injection into my back. Sheva was having none of it as a shurikin popped the minion's balloon-like sac; it seemingly killed the creature, making it let go. I managed to grab the cliff below as the boss prepared to summon more grappling sidekicks.

I hauled up and ordered Sheva. "The sacs, Sheva! Attack them."

She nodded as I attacked the glowing area, where the minions emerge from. A single, well aimed missile was enough to cause some serious damage. Unable to manufacture more underlings. The armor broke off, revealing mechanical weaponry; turrets, rocket pods and the vulnerable tendril joints are seen. We moved as rockets and purple blaster fire followed. The equipment required some form of power so I went round and found a glowing red spot but it was protected by a strange cannon. Pods are ejected and slow, glowing projectiles homed in towards me. My launcher identified them as Life Leeches.

I had to move or they'll sap the life out of me, literally. I kept circling the monster; my missiles were of little use as the turrets shot any of them out of the air.

The best bet was to keep moving until we could formulate a plan.

"Robi...I can distract he weapon. Once I got its attention. You give that vent, everything you got!" Shiva said as she ran to the back. I quickly followed and she threw her shurikins at the cannon. Pods are lobbed put and the leeches break to get her. I used it well as hordes of missiles crash into the vent. I kept going until it exploded. The beast roared as more ripped chunks of machinery from it. Like a true airship, the beast began to fall. Victory!

I made up a victory pose. Yeah! I somersaulted in the air, did a wink and held my weapon in the air. The life leeches also burned out and dropped.

"We did it Robi!" she said as she embraced me.

"I'm proud that you finally helped the Avians." She added when I saw a stone door open, on the other side of the cliff.

I left her arms and walked to it.

"Robi? Where are you going?" She asked as I entered the room. Inside there is some sort of exoctic headgear and a blade which looked well decorated.

I grasped the headwear and looked at Sheva, who gave a shrug. "It could be you that it seeks."

I took off my helmet and, after a lengthy inspection, I finally put it on. I felt a tingling feeling coursing through my veins and noticed my simple casual t-shirt and jeans were swapped for some sort ceremonial robes: White and gold in deed, that matched the hat. I grabbed the sword and pulled it out from its resting stone.

"You must really be the chosen one, Robi." She said.

"I don't deserve this treatment. All I want is my home. Fictional or not." I said.

"Well then. However, if you are to keep the stone then we must head back and prove your worth." Sheva spoked.

As we emerged from the entrance. "This will not end like this! I should have become the Hand of Aeris!" I heard Dragas running. He was quick to throw a knife at Sheva, taking her by surprise. "NOOOOO~!" With a sudden burst of rage, I've transformed into a new entity. My clothes were swapped for platinum-coloured fur and the exposed skins ahoweved wierd tribal tattoos, glowing in a ghostly white. My eyes were locked on Dragas and, with a simple thought, trapped him in a whirlwind of air.

"I'll MURDER YOU!" Was the scream of my voice as I ran towards the stunned Dragss and ran my blade through his flesh. I heard him growling and screaming as the sword tore away flesh, muscle and vein alike.

Then when Dragas stood, stunned and wounded. I ended him with the most powerful energy beam, ever imagined. I could see the lungs, stomach and other organs fly, with his blood falling out. The room became a slaughterhouse in an instant as blood stain the clean stone and shredded organs sat amongst the debris. Burned flesh also covered from where Dragas once stood.

While the beam instantly killed the prince. It ripped out my emotions, so fast, that I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10 - Evil Skies

I woke and found myself outside the temple. I turned to see that Shiva's corpse next to me.

The snow also hinted that I was dragged where the snow was scraped. The snowstorm calmed to a mere gentle snowfall.

I saw that I wore the robes once more.

"Nice show back there." Came a mischevious voice.

I suddenly whirled round to see a purple fluffy creature staring back at me. His eyes were also purple.

"I am Zidune and I look after the temple. I may be a cheeky Imp but that doesn't stop me from maintenance. My kind were always the hard workers and ain't afraid of the dirty work.

Listen. I heard you were going home. So let me tell you. The next stone: The Amethyst of Shadow is on Crystalia. The world of darkness. It is the most dangerous world indeed but don't let that stop you from claiming the stone." He said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"To get you out of my temple and to help you get rid of that pest from wrecking the place. Take the girl back and move on" The imp spoke.

I got up, picked Shiva, and mounted on the winged beast.

"Hey, ill meet you on the planet. I know all the shortcuts; get you there quicker." The imp said before entering the temple.

I sighed as I flew back to the skycastle. There the king looked at me as I held the ambassador in my hands.

"Sheva...oh no..."

"Dragas murdered her. I saw it with my eyes." I said.

"This is bad...murder of another avian is execution." He said.

"I did the honours sir" I said

"That is acceptable. The Chosen One can assume the executor when the situation calls for it. Otherwise a public execution would be needed and you have the stone. Hand it over." He said. Without ever realising the benefits of the robes. I asked.

"What? I thought the robes would see me as the one chosen by Aeries!" I said.

"Yes but with so many people chosen by the clothes. No one has ever proven that the robes have indeed. If you want to truly prove your worthiness then you shall trial against my fine guardians then you can keep the stone." He said "Return to shiva's castle and await the trial" he said.

I bowed and made my leave. The mount let out a concerning groan as I mounted.

"Shiva is gone. Its just me now." I said before I went to the castle to wait for the challenge.

Then, as I looked to the basement. I saw a squadron of those fighters approaching. I smiled as I sat on shiva's on. Hearing a quiet angelic hum as the aircraft whirred into life.

"Lets show these masters, what for." I pulled down the fancy goggles and off I went.

The squadron maintained formation as I closed in. Just as I came into firing range, they threw all sorts at me; missiles, lasers and magical spells.

I dodged and swerved to avoid them but the squadron separated. Hoping to lure me to chase one down. I didn't, I was busy watching the ship evolve. Enclosing me in a pod as the rest of the metal transformed into an elegant craft. I saw that they were going to hit me from multiple angles so I did the unthinkable; by doing a massive plummet towards the pressurised depths. The fighters chased me through but what I headed to was the mountains and, by winding through the peaks, that I briefly lost them.

That gave me the chance to sneak around and I managed to catch a long Avian. I opened fire with my blasters, quickly taking out the foe. I followed with the rest of the enemy until one got lucky and caught me attacking the second to last. The engine got caught and soon it combusted into a comet of blue fire. The cockpit alarmed furiously as I tried to keep her stead. With the attacker about to mount the finishing blow; I dropped the throttle and turned upside down before blasting him out of the sky.

"Sheesh, those Avians are really good." I muttered but the engine died and I was to glide on whatever momentum, I have left.

I headed for the castle and gently landed the ship on a grassy clearing before making my way to the throne room.

As I entered the hall. I noticed that all of the Avians bowed as I strolled in. I was glowing, to my surprise and for some reason the power allowed me to speak in their language.

"Ge ha kildra Yemen Avias, gu supra."

Which basically means I fucked your best pilots up. The king went to me and handed me the Stone.

"Aera Ruck fin' ni her clawds. Dishdra ni yura jarna."

Meaning, the stone's yours, wishing you luck in your journey.

He then grunted as the imp walked in.

"Yo. Heard you're done here. Lets get to Crystalia so you can get the Amethyst." He said to me.

While Zidune prepped his own ship, I boarded the bridge of the cruiser and swapped the robes for my casual wear.

Phoenix appeared once more on the table.

"Those robes suit you." She chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. We're following a little imp to Crystalia" I said.

The AI gave me a discerning face.

"An Imp? Are you sure? Because all they do is cause trouble. If you are trusting such a nasty little shrimp, then when it does backstab, its going to be you!" She barked before hiding in her core.

"Phoenix..."

"Why do you trust such a bad creature when you trust me? BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU WILL DIE ON THE PLANET! In that case, im locking the ship down until you have chosen to turn down the imp and we go when we are ready." She said as the vessel locks me in the bridge.

I leaned over the table. "Phoenix...I don't trust anything...i cant trust an AI nor an imp. All I want is home and I will take every means to get there. If he offers a shortcut that could keep me alive then so it will be." I said but she didn't answer. I walked up to the bridge's controls. I have clearnece to override her controls so, with my keys, I opened the glass panel, covering a lever, labellied Manual Override, and gripped it.

I sighed and uttered.

"I'm sorry but I have to take every chance..."

I pulled and the ship unlocks, allowing me fully control the ship. I saw a rattling purple ship, making loud bangs but flying abnormally into space. I followed in my massive beast and we headed towards Crystalia.


	11. Chapter 11 - The God of Darkness

It wasn't long but soon the planet came into view.

A globe of blue and purple flowed gently as I watched from space. The tiny ship bumbled innocently towards its alien shape.

I braced as I went through one hell of a stormy sky before the horrendous landscape revealed itself. A land of dark crystal covered the world. The sky was a cloudy purple and pink lightning occasionally flashed across the heavens and in the depths of the towering, monsterous spikes of purple and blue was a dense fog, obscuring the potential horrors beneath.

The imp's little ship took me to a big clearing, ideal to land. The imp boards and goes into the bridge.

"Wow, this is so much roomier than my old banger! Meh, she still runs and gets me there. Get a suit or something. The planet's air is filled with infectious dark crystal spores. One breath is enough to turn you into a monster.

Once you're suited, we'll get going." The imp explained.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Uh. Imps have a resistance to the environment so I'll be fine. Lets just go." The imp said as I suited up in an environmental suit.

I got the ramp to lower and boy was it freezing. We walked out and there was a mighty howl of wind as it echoes through the infestation, creating a song as the crystal makes glassy whines to create this horrifying chorus.

The ground was covered in a blanket of ash as we trekked through the wilderness. I could see the horrifying nature of the crystal. Some of the spires imprisoned unfortunate soils and hordes of infected monsters roamed the lands. The natural rock were also dark and had mutated biomass growing within the caves.

The place looked like hell and I would imagine the sub zero temperatures of this world.

"This used to be a peaceful planet until the dark crystal made its home. The local bio structure broke down and were swiftly consumed by its vicious tyranny. The people in those spires? They were the original residents before it struck. Over time the dark crystal began to spread, sending its spores across the globe until the entire planet became a toxic wasteland.

Dark Crystal consumes all, it doesn't relent. If you don't play smart then it will devour you." The imp said

As we turned the corner, I saw a towering fortress, that seemingly looked more man-made.

"The purposed Dark God sleeps here for eternity. The dark crystal protects his slumber. He governs the entire substance under his power and no one could achieve as great as he was. The castle contains the remains of his power. Take it as a thank you for helping me." He said as we went to the fortress.

There were no guards or anything to protect her walls so perhaps this place doesn't need anything if the god slept for all these years.

"The crystal protects the outside, not the inside, so his human guards wont be turned by its prowess." The imp said as I confidentally took my helmet off.

The air was still and cold. The castle was dark as the walls were made of smoothened crystal and some had some form of ancient machinery running between the pillars. It also looked really gothic as we traversed through the abandoned halls.

After several ascends from spiral stairs. We approached the massive doors that would lead to the throne room.

"Here is the stone, beyond those doors. I must leave you for I fears the safety of the Avians. Till our paths cross" he smiled before leaving me to enter the hall ways.

I gave the doors a massive barge before I tripped into the massive room. I looked around and massive gaping windows looked out to purple hell beyond. I could see statues watching me from the four corners of the hexagonal room. Ahead was the throne and I could see a speck of purple flash.

I walked up and there was the amethyst. Gleaming innocently in its resting place but just as I picked it up, the stone crumbled in my hands.

"So you finally came, despite my warnings? No matter, it is all about being a lost cause, dedicated to finding their home."

I stepped and ran for the doors but a mighty wind slams them shut, locking me in, shit!

I turned and gasped to see particle of dark crystal blow on the throne. Forming a figure who leans on the throne.

He was a skinny but tall man, with feminine features, a mischievous purple lips formed a grin as his lavender eyes pierced into my soul. He wore a long purple and black gown, adorned with purple runes, with a pink undersuit.

He got up and a staff zooms into his skeleton-like hands.

"An explorer, like you, are more dangerous than I. Explorers damage more than myself. Explorers delve in secrets that should be secrets. Explorers are scum, intolerable people who poke their fingers into things that shouldn't be.

But you...you are true destroyer. Unleashing the one, the universe truly dreads.

My name is Crystalion. Lord of the Darkness, manipulator of the Corruption and the universe's ultimate nightmare incarnated.

I am...the God of Darkness and everything that ties to the shadows, including yours.

However, I noticed you seek a world. Unfortunaly the world doesn't exist. Even I, for whom slept for billions of years, never witnessed a world of that type.

You're just chasing a mirage, the planet doesn't exist and not even the stones will get you in. Hear it from the god himself.

But, you have fulfilled your true destiny; you have finally gave me liberty to unleash justified destruction on the sins. I hope you accept your completed purpose as I end your journey here." He said.

I pulled my rifle out and aimed it. The god laughed and stood up, summoning a long staff to his hands.

"Your technology wont be sufficient against the ancient arts, my friend. Soon you will find out why."

With a single swoop of his hand, I was picked up off my feet and brought close to him, even from here I could feel his coldness emitting from his body, which was infused with Dark Crystal.

He then started to tighten his grip, making it harder, and harder to breathe.

"why...why...why...do...you...want...to do this" I spluttered.

It was just to blackout as I brought my plasma rifle up enough, vaguely to where he is, and opened fire. The plasma tore into wherever it ended up but it was surely him as he suddenly dropped me and held onto his balls...nice.

I got some distance and breathed anxiously while Crystalion limbed around.

"Urgh...ARGH...IT FUCKING BURNS...YOU TAILED LITTLE SHIT!"

I heard him walking towards me as I launched rockets at him. He stopped and made me stare in shock as the rockets suddenly cease, suspended in the air. He smirked as the rockets flipped round and made them smash into me.

The rockets' blast sent me barreling against the ragged wall and I felt sharp ends stabbing into my spine. I roared in pain as Crystal picked up his staff and limped towards me.

I used my plasma rifle to no avail as he swiped the gun away and tore me from the crater before smashing repeatedly into the floor, effectively breaking my bones in the process.

I cried in agony as the lord pushed his sharpened boot into my chest, causing my ribs to crack.

"You mortals are just so annoying yet ever so soft. I could kill them by just planting my foot...into their spines"

"Yeah...but im no mortal...im...acceptive of agony...I will not stop till I get what I want." I said as I grunted in agony.

"Your planet doesn't exist! The world is no longer with the others. Haven't I told you before!? It was gone, consumed by its sister planet." He said.

"But?"

"It did exist for a while but its sister planet claimed it. It failed intially but the second time, it wasn't.

All the planet is now is one race...modernised and magical. That planet existed but that too was destroyed by a mighty civil war, that followed afterwards.

All there is now, a pile of floating rocks, body bits and the remnants of a former kingdom.

You might as well end your life here for which your purpose has long expired." His words struck my torn heart as I broke down. Unaware that my new power once again resurfaces.

"_I...__won't...my...world exists because I believe so. If you are willing to change that then you are gravely mistaken. _

_No one will change my goal...not even...**YOU!**_" I screamed as I grabbed his boot and pushed it away from me.

I got up as he stumbled. Before he knew it, my body changed once again into my mysterious alien form.

"What sorcery entitled you the power that ran through the planet!?" He said.

"My forefathers, my dream, my **DESTINY!**." I said in a deep tone before I held my hands towards him and a beam of intense energy blasted at my target; engulfing him in rightful justice.

Then it stopped, leaving me exhausted and unable to fight. This didn't affect Crystal even a single bit as he was crouching yet glowing. He got up, went over, and grabbed me. He chopped my arms off, then the legs and then finally he stabbed me. The cold serrated sword ran through my emblazoned body.

"This is the end for you. You are done...now rot in pain and corruption while you watch as I leave my prison for domination. You Terran scum. Son of Garland!" That very phrase sparked a memory as he threw my corpse into the ground before he left in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Farewell...traveller..."

I cried in pain before I whited out. I thought I was dead...but as my hearing comes round; there was the sound of a beach and a bench. I also noticed that my body is complete so initially, I thought it was a dream.

I got up and sat on the bench. The air was still, moist and quiet...until the sounds of sand caused me to look at one's approach. A boy in a cloak sat next to me and offered an apple.

"Took two from someone...want one?" He asked.

I silently nodded and took a bite.

"You seemed lost. Where did you come from stranger?" He asked.

At first, I didn't want to speak.

"That's fine...not all the girls want to tell me where they live. Think I'm some kind of criminal.

By the way, you seem to look for something. Something that is special to you...well...don't stop believing until you get to it. No matter who says to you, listen to your heart for the truth.

I did and look where it got me. Loving life. You must to.

I gotta go now. I'll see you around" The stranger left before I had the chance to ask who he was.

I suddenly felt tired so I decided to snooze but this turned out that the previous nightmare was true as my vision blacked out.

I heard sounds of bubbles as though I was underwater. This was occupied by the sounds of harsh breathing and the sound of a heart monitor.

_"beep beep...beep beep..."  
_

Then my vision came back, my focus came and I noticed that I was in a tank. Bubbles rose around me as I looked around. There was around medical equipment and tubes, running from the outside, were embedded into my body.

"Welcome back captain. You've suffered many injuries including dark crystal poisoning I am lost for words how that you've not died, even if you went under that supercharged form that you didn't tell me.

No matter. I have managed to allow nano regeneration to repair your dismembered limbs, to make you whole again. All suspected contaminated blood is being filtered and returned to your vessels.

You should remain in the bacta-tank until all tissue repairs have complete.

I looked to see the glowing amethyst stone sitting on the table.

"The elemental stone has been recovered; light, forest and ice remain. Once all three have been recovered, we will head to a place where I have discovered in the walls of where your foe left. Oh and I collected an orange crystal that sat next to you. Might want to evaluate them once you're dispatched."

I sighed as I sit floating within my gooey pod.


	12. Chapter 12 - An In-Tree-ging Discovery

A few days passed when finally the wires came off and the tank emptied itself. I pulled off my oxygen mask as the container's glass lowered. I stepped out, seemingly back to normal, as if my injuries were never permanent but with one catch: I was naked. I looked at the nearby mirror to witness scars from where my wounds were healed and my limbs were sliced off. My tail was pretty much intact as well, luckily enough.

I took a nearby towel, wrapped it around my waist, and went to the crystals that sat on a metal trolley close by. One of them was indeed the Amethyst but there was also an orange weirdly-shaped crystal as well; It was roughly cuboid, with a large pointed head, and four small spikes protruded around it. As soon as I grabbed it, I felt an influx of thoughts flood my mind causing several flashbacks which were all I could see. My head was nothing but a hallway of eerie cries and screams.

_"Serve...garland. My reaper, for the Terrans."_ Came the ghostly voice.  
I also saw various scenes of horrendous violence including ripping glowing orbs from victims and a few tailed figures but it was so blurry that I couldn't even make out who they even look like. The ghastly scenes ended and left me with a splitting headache; So intense that I lost my balance and tripped around the room, knocking over medical equipment.

"Captain!?" Phoenix echoed through my fogged up head.

"Argh...me skull! It felt like it was rammed by a fuckin' train!" I moaned.

"Whatever it was, it surely did something. I'll assess the artifact." The AI said as my vision cleared. I glanced at the crystal, which now took on the color of a dull orange.

I grabbed the amethyst and went to get some clothes on...after a shower of course before I went to work on a new optical lense. It took a few hours, just to integrate the circuity and some nano-projectors, into a revolutionary HUD device.

"What are you making?" Phoenix asked.

"I would like to know up to date information on vitals and shit when I'm out in the field so I am working on this small project that'll help me do that very thing. I've already made prototypes in the past but all they did was falter and nearly costed my sight when I tried to use a chemical agent to prevent my eyes from drying out. I finally put on the final design and, after a few adjustments, my very first invention came to life.

I've built in a cool HUD design into its micro-computer for it to project important data, such as: my vitals, health and a smart link to any shield projectors, that I may be wearing at the moment." I explained

Then after a shot of some newly manufactured, and perfected, nanites into my blood stream. So they allowed my lens to do that very thing. Plus, any diseases that I may have contracted could be immediately diagnosed as the nanites settled in my blood vessels.

They were also capable of regenerating any lost skin cells by using ones that were not lost from injury. Burns, blood loss and other wounds could be healed much quicker than the body's natural capability. I believed that I have enabled the ability to self recover.

"Wow, that orange crystal really did kick some memories into your head." The phoenix added.

"I somehow now know how all this stuff worked. I've worked on the project while we were en route to the other planets but those were no where as working untill now but its about time I give these new inventions their first field test." I explained, putting on the new optical lenses on my eyes.

"What are you going to call it? It needs a name obviously." Phoenix asked.

"Hmmm...

How about: _Visually Integrated Sensory Improving Optical Neurology..._

Or V-I-S-I-O-N for short?"

"Nice, short and descriptive. I like it. Listen, I believe we have someplace where we can test these things out. Come to the bridge." Phoenix said.

As I walked onto the bridge. A green planet was in view before me.

"this is Evergreen, a world of endless forest, thriving with danger and treasure within. Only primitive tribes exist, within the trees, and there's no way to be welcome to them. Just head to the temple, and pick up the Emerald of Trees, then I'll pick you up." She briefed.

"Phoenix...im sorry for-" I was interrupted.

"Its not your fault... It was mine. My protective nature got in the way of our mission. I should have realised why your goal was this important to you. Why you seek these gems, just to find your past.

I'm not property of the Garnesian Empire anymore but I am property of the free spirit that roams the stars to get to where he belongs to.

I want to get you home, no matter what it takes, you were brave standing against the God of Darkness. Now that he roams the cosmos, we could expect him to cause havoc and chaos." She said, with a guilty look on her face.

"It's alright...I understand your point. This is my goal and you'll take me there...but I promise you that thing in return." I said.

She gently nodded as the frigate descends into Evergreen. A vast, lush, canopy of trees seemed to stretch for ages. but it was a nice sunny day from its local star thankfully.

The AI finds us a nice clearing for me to drop in and she flies off. Leaving me with the perils of the forest before me.

The warm, moist air stank of moss as I walked into the dense growth. Large leafy plants, vines and towering trees obscure the path I take. Since civilisation is mainly just groups of barbaric tribes, there's no beaten trail but it seems quiet; With the odd sounds of wildlife as the heat caused sweat to run down my rosy cheeks. It was very warm indeed that I was wearing camoflauged cargos, a white t-shirt and a green bandana.

The hours pass as I walked under the sun. Soon the heat started to take its toll and my water supply began to dry out.

"Where is this fucking temple?" I thought.  
Using my newly-made plasma blade to cut through the dense growth and there was the sound of a flowing river. Water indeed. I walked to it and tried to put my foot in it only to feel a monumental burn singe it badly.

"Ayer bugger!" I covered my mouth. I have never said it like that before I touched the crystal.

I looked to see my foot badly burned from the dip but the nanites seemingly had quickly patched up the wound in only a few minutes. I glanced and picked up a nearby branch before throwing it into the river. Then to sheer horror, I watched the twig melt in a furious bubble bath of frothing and a loud chemical hiss.

The new Optical lense-borned HUD came back with the cause of the burn. To my sheer surprise.  
_  
Chemical Burn from nitric and perchoric acidic compound._

The river's acidic?! The local fish seems to be enjoying their peaceful swim in its vicious mixture.

So it appears that the rocks here are highly resistant to the acidic properties of the local rivers. I took note of the acidic river's green colouration before moving on. Cutting my way through the dense jungle.

As I went deeper when some sort of plant dropped on top of me. I reached out my plasma blade but it wasn't there, to my surprise; I got up and felt the creature strap some sort of ivy-like harness around me, tightening it so I couldn't wrestle free; I struggled around to pull it off but to no avail when the bulb opened out a set of large flower petal-like wings, and they buzzed into life.

"no...nononononono-!"

I quickly looked around and saw my plasma knife, sitting on the ground. I ran like lightning but the creature took me into the air and out of reach.

"Hey what the hell!?" I gasped as the plant creature flew me above the canopy and all I could see was the green forest below. I held onto the leafy straps as I glanced to the ship, in the distance. Thankfully, I had my earpierce on still.

"Phoenix? Can you hear me?"

It took a few minutes for her to finally come through.

"What's that insect like buzz?" She asked.

"Sounds like you were right. The local fauna AND flora are rather sentient around here. One of which strapped me to it and turned me into a human butterfly!" I said.

"I can see you. Pretty much a pretty sight from here, can you get down?" She asked.

"I lost my fucking knife and I don't know where my gun is." I replied.

"Ok...but wait, we have movement below you, I'll send in the 'cavalry' in for you. Just now, try not to get killed...!" She said before we cut comms.

I sighed as the creature flew me around the canopy when I felt a dart prick which knocked me out.

After a woozy sleep, I finally wake up to the smells and sounds of fire and was inside a cave. Below what, looked to be, a large flower. I couldn't do anything about it since I was all tied up to a wooden frame, suspended from the roof of the cave.

"Fuck..."" I uttered as I looked around.

The place looked well decorated, with large plants, shields, spears and tribal decorations dotting the rocky walkway around me. Then I heared screaming. I looked to see furry bears, wearing tribal charms and leather hoods, marching into the cavern. There were a lot of them and had gathered around before sitting down. Then a larger, grey creature stood on a podium and chanted.

"Not good..." I said.

Then the large bulb moving directly below, slowly rising into my sight. It was colourful, and vibrant, but once it opened showed sets of savage teeth and several wriggling purple tentacles. It continued upwards, and looked as if it will eat me. There, it let its slimy tentacles wipe against my sweaty face before wrapping around my body. It tore me from the mounting as I heard the furrballs grunt and scream as the plant started to close its petals around me. Just when a loud sonic boom echoed through the cave, startling the tribals; Followed by several large explosions that violently shook the place.

The cave bears squeaked and ran as several, small, jet-fighter-like, ships floated into the cave and opened fire on all bar me. The plant monster threw me, to one side of the cave, before snapping at the attackers. I quickly ran through some rocky corridors and picked up my plasma rifle, which was sitting on a well decorated podium, before running out into the jungle, chased by savage tribal warriors, screaming their war cry.

"Like your new Spartan Drones? Hahah...! Look at them hamsters run! I got a Watcher drone following you and should highlight all possible dangers in your path. Head to the jungle temple, post haste, cos im seeing hell lot of pissed off locals behind you!" Phoenix said as rocks and spears zoomed through my blonde hair.

I ran quickly and Phoenix's words were right. Possible plant traps, and trip wires, were highlighted by red diamonds, on my new HUD; giving me plenty of time to either evade or jump.

I looked up to see the larger drone soaring overhead, like an observant eagle; presumably the one looking ahead for me.

The bears kept on their relentless pursuit when another of those kidnapping plant fucks got another of their leafy harness around me and swooped me into the air. Not this time when a Spartan was behind it, shooting the creature apart with its plasma cannon. The plant dropped me and I landed with a nice somersault. To sheer luck, I found, and grabbed the inactive hilt of my plasma blade along the way.

I ran as fast as I could, firing back at the pursuing rodents with the Spartan Drones not far behind. I glanced forwards to see an edge of a cliff before me. I skidded to a stop to look over to see a stone fall over the edge and into a plummeting drop. I looked up to see the jungle temple but on top of a central island from where the thick jungle surrounded the outer perimeter

I sprinted around the edge of the massive crater, followed by the vicious warriors, when a rope bridge came into view. I darted over it and, just as I was halfway across, the furry little fucks cut the ropes on their end, sending me soaring towards the cliff face, leading up to the temple. With more of those kidnapper plants closing in on me. I grunted as I climbed my way up to the top, with the jungle bears chucked spears and shot arrows along the way. Just when an arrow made its mark and stabbed into my leg as I pulled myself onto the island. I look to see the drones keeping them occupied as I limped into the temple, which seemingly closed its stone door from the kidnappers, before yanking the arrow out of my leg.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Emerald of Trees

Inside the temple was what boggled my mind. The hallway was a mess of growth, cracks, and openings that were letting the sunlight in. It was still kind warm as I traversed through the stillness of the hallways. Then the air was disturbed as a piece of temple fell, from its former resting place, and crashed right before me, sending pieces of limestone everywhere.

I tutted and pressed on. I looked around and the place was a lot different, than the other temples; it was dead quiet with only chirping crickets in the background. It looked like it was at peace when suddenly I tripped over a wire and spikes jettison before me, nearly scaring the shit out of me. The spikes blocked my path so I started to try and find another way round. I pressed my hands, against the dry stone walls, when a large slab rose nearby, opening up another way. I heard the sounds of water when I stared into the pitch black corridor. I decided to go through it anyways.

At the other end was a beautiful sight: This massive room, I was in, was a jungle of its own right: Several trees towered through the broken roof and a majestic waterfall was running into the splashpool, which had formed at the floor. The water was surprisingly crystal clear and a lot of vegetation grew around this water. The cold, moist air gave me a relaxing sensation but I was roasting anyways. I took off my shirt and shorts before dipping into the cold water. Surely a lot different than the green, acidic, waters of the jungle outside. Just I sank into the water, I heard a high pitch squeak.

"Hey! No one is allowed to swim in my pool!"

I glanced around and there was pratically no one around. I shrugged and continue on bathing.

"HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU!" A sudden small winged figure appeared right in my face, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"That's right! You are not meant to be in here, Gasya!" The flying creature angrily shook.

"Wait? Are you a fairy!?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am? A talking firefly!? Course I am and you're dipping in my special bath! Get out!" She zoomed to my ear and yanked on it very hard.

I swiped at her repeatedly.

"Ow! Cut it out! I needed a cold bath anyways. Do you have any idea how far I came just to come here!?" I shouted as I swiped her away. I heard her squeak as she went into a rock.

I looked at her and swam up. "Damn it. I'm sorry..." I said in a guilty tone.

"Urgh...its fine...wait...what do you mean you came this far?" The fairy asked.

"I came for a very important stone. You see...I am not from here but would like to go home but I can't without the stone that exists in this temple." I explained.

"Hmph... the emerald is not yours, not even the Troba warriors. Its property of Esmes, the Fairy Goddess of the Forest. I happen to be one of her servants.

You are not allowed in here buster so you shou-" just when a piranha plant thing chomped her out of the sky.

"Shit!" I barked as I took out my blade and sliced the plant in half. The head dies and opened, letting the fairy out.

"Wow! I never seen you kill a plant like that before since the great hero of the leaf. Who are you?" She asked.

"Robi. I don't have a surname." I answered.

"My name is Tinkerbutt" she proudly introduced herself.

Tinkerbutt...it made me snort but it caused the fairy to loose her cool and angrily shook once more.

"HEY! WHATS WRONG WITH A NAME LIKE THAT, MONKEY!" She protested.

"Nothing." I said, keeping my laughter in.

"hmph. Well then...once you have bathed, you should press on. But heed this warning...

_If the emerald is disturbed, then your fate will be sealed._"

The fairy gave me a cold stare. I even knew this because of the disturbing gaze.

"fine." I said before letting me cool off.

A few minutes later, I got out and put my clothes back on before continuing my trek through this forested wonderland. Trees and plants dominate the stone hallways as I walked through. Then I noticed more fairies in the branches, giggling as I passed.

I shrugged as I moved on when I came across the first puzzle. It was nothing but a simple rolling log but adorned with spikes, rotating over a body of water.

The water level is too high to safely pass under and the ledge beyond seems to be too tall for me to jump up without the floating platform. Beneath the wooden raft what looked to be a large button on the floor of the pool. The water looked safe to swim in so I dived in and swam to the button.  
The water level lowered, causing the raft to float to the other side of the pool. Then, after a few seconds, the button resetted and the water rose once more. This time the wooden platform allowed me to get up and jump a lot easier onto the ledge. I continued on.

Another room but this time was filled with more of those snapping plants. They were more 'man-sized' and they lunged at me, snapping their vicious toothed mouths. They couldn't get me however because of their stalks. They kept attacking however.

I readied my blade and went for one. The plant lunged but I swiftly rolled out of the way before delivering a fatal blow to its stalk, cutting it in the process. I continued on with the rest of plants before I walked on.

Another room but the door was locked and was well out of reach. I turned to see the very same kidnapper plants but were coloured purple, instead of red. I heard the local fairies speak to me.

"Friendly Flap-Packs. They won't capture you and can get you to places, as you wish. Use it to open the door." they said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"We are fairies of the forest, we were as old as our master. try it." They said.

i shrugged and approached one. I placed it on my back and it wrapped its harness around me.

"Now jump." The fairies said and so I did. The bulb opened out its large wings and took me into the sky. This time, the fairies were true to their word and the plant seemingly changed altitude whenever I looked up or down. Using my new "wings", I flew around the room and saw wooden targets hidden amongst the vines. I pulled out my plasma rifle and shot at them, causing them to break, and making some kind of mechanism to clunk in the background.

"You got one, now the other three." The fairies said.

I followed with the rest and finally, the slab door opened. I landed on the ledge and the pod wiltered away, letting me go of its tentacle like harness as I walked into the next room.

It was a long hallway, where a tiled floor and walls were covered with vines. Just as I walked in, my foot pressed down on a pressure plate and the walls suddenly fire a stream of darts, each time I press down.

"Shit...a dart trap...I must tread carefully" I uttered under my own breath. I noticed that the pressure plates seemed to stick out a bit, from the rest of the tiles, and they are arranged in a checkerboard pattern, across the floor.

I slowly stepped over the pressure plate with very careful execution. Making sure not to touch any of them. Then once again, a row of darts closed in on me, from both sides. I ducked to dodge then I looked around and saw one of the faires sitting on one of the plates.

"Sorry...ehehehehehehe!" The fairy swooped back into the ceiling and I pressed on.  
When I finally went through the wooden door, I made way down a grand set of stone stairs before emerging from a room with a massive plant in the center. The bulb sprouted and a large flower bloomd out and covered the air in spores. It was these spores that gave me a wierd hallcuinating way of drifting me off to sleep.

I finally awoken and I was sitting in this large stone room, which was glowing in green and the floor was flooded with blue water. I got up and noticed that I was wearing a tunic and a hat made of leaves.

Then I heard this sinister laugh.

_"The travelling warrior comes at last. To return to the world of past."_

"Eh? Who was that?" I asked, looking around.

_"The gods spoke of the wise Creator. A man of great inventions for good of greater._

_You are worthy in the path you take, but the wrath of Crystalion is putting everyone at stake."_

The voice finally come into view in the sight of a nearly naked women where her "underwear" composed entirely of leaves and her hair was left in a wild two pronged ponytails. She floated in the air and laid down, as if she was laying on a bed.

_"I am the Goddess Esmes. The protector of everything that is bless-ed.  
The fairies are my kin, such delightful they must be in.  
The outside jungle, I have created of my own. The forest from which lives with the bears have created a bond.  
__You, the warrior of the leaf seek a gemstone. For which I could give you, I guess so." _She said in a echoy tone.

"Why, all I want is to go home." I said.

_"The world of past is gone in the eyes of others, but you are the one who can see its existance's as another.  
Gaia does indeed exist but only if you believe it without resist._

_Dread the wrath of the God of Darkness. His power is not be harnessed.  
Go forth and complete your adventure, for the rest of the gem stones remain by your lecture." _As the woman finished his poetic wording, she spin in a whirlwind of leaves, followed by her spooky laughter.

I suddenly fell asleep once more and woke up in another lush room. A flowing river surrounded me and before me was a stone podium and there it was: The cuboidular green glow of the Emerald of Trees!

I also noticed that my leafy attire had changed back to normal. Thankfully. I went over to the gemstone and lifted it out of its metal holdings. It glowed and was warm to the touch. I smiled as I looked at its beautiful shape.

The winds picked up quickly and the cruiser finally arrived above me and took me up via its gravity lift and I made it into the bridge, where a waiting Phoenix smiled on me.

"Well done Captain. Another gemstone but no dark crystal monster surprisingly." She said.

"Completely different. Hey...I got this odd feeling that when I take these stones, I felt as if their previous owners, these 'Elemental Gods' were smiling at me whenever I successfuly completed their obstacles and destroyed anything that plauged their beloved temples." I said with a firm smile on my sweaty face.

"Yeah sure and the gods aren't smiling at me. You know those dumb bears. They kept chucking their primitive missiles at me. Thankfully, they don't do any damage to the ship but the sound of them hitting the ship really annoys me. Lets go. I'm annoyed by their cheeky attacks." She said and I gave her the go ahead and we finally left Evergreen.

Next stop, presumably, the Ice gemstone.


	14. Chapter 14 - Cold Reception

The next journey was long, since Phoenix had found out about the Quartz of Ice as it was found in some icy world. Unlike the rest, this one had no temple, so to speak.

I was told that a high-tech military force had crushed it, took the loot, including the Quartz, and were planning to use it against rebels; who kept their relentless attack to take them back.

"You'll going to need thermals. Cryino-7 experiences frequent snowstorms but when you find the rebels, tell them you are Firebird 1 and they'll let you in. " Phoenix said, as we flew through the stars.

I walked into my quarters, sat down at the desk, and stared at the mirror. Looking at the long hair and my eyes while mesmerizing the events that happened when I held that crystal, which sat next to me on the table. I took it and stared at its dull color as the cold glassy surface contrasted in the warm grip of my hands.

How did I become this, what made me for who I am, who is Garland and who was that voice?

I planted my face into my hands, as if I wanted to cry.

"There's got to be an explanation for all this. The gem, my tail, my shorter than usual height..." I muttered to myself.

"Something the matter?" Phoenix asked me.

"I'm concerned about my origins, Phoenix. It's nothing" I answered.

"Well...Crystalion is wrong. As far as the Garnesian Databases go, your people don't seem to come from any planet, in this universe. I have also studied the crystal and, from recovered ancient records, it appeared to be some sort of container for memories, as for the namesake. The shape is not like the normal stuff so it must have been crafted, or grown, in an exotic way.

Once you touched it that I've noticed your brainwaves have been hijacked with signals that match them exactly. Basically you opened the crystal's stored memories and allowed them to reunite into your mind. Sort of like like a long lost sibling."

I jutted upright.

"Lost sibling? For some reason I knew that I am a lost sibling! But to what family?" I questioned.

"If we find a way to access this information, then I could explain, but right now the memory crystal is nothing but an ornament, since its empty now" she explained.

I decided to go for a walk, down the ship's corridors. The sounds of computer whirring should help me settle my soul.

As I strolled down the hallways when I caught the glimpse of a tailed boy with his back towards me but, when I blinked, he was gone; I rubbed my eyes and the reality check confirmed that the figure wasn't there in the first place.

I looked at the window and vaguely saw a black haired girl, with short hair, hazel eyes and an orange jumpsuit looking at me. Behind her was a castle.

"We...exist..." I heard her speak. I loudly gasped as she faded away.

"Robi? What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"I just saw a boy and a girl. They looked...medieval" I answered.

"You're just hallucinating. I didn't see anything on the cameras. You should go to sleep cos we got a long way to go." She suggested.

I nodded and entered my bedroom and went to bed.

Then I woke up in the middle of a field, A sunny day too. In the distance, was that castle again but there were steampunk airships flying around as well. I could also see a couple of people, talking to each other in the distance.

Getting up, I started to walk towards the couple but they were too far to see them properly. As I kept walking it didn't feel as if I was getting anywhere close. I started to run but that hardly change anything. Then came Crystalion's face and the world changed completely into a burning purple fire sky and the lush green grass transformed into a barren wasteland, infested with fields, and veins, of dark crystal. I held onto my ears when the god made an almighty evil laugh and I screamed back to the real world.

I gasped and immediately looked at the memory crystal on the table nearby.

"We need to go to Gaia...now!" I said to myself before I got dressed; putting on a thick thermal suit under my body armor.

I went to the bridge and the snowy white planet was in view.

"Cryino-7. Down there is a world of ice and snow.

Ready?" Phoenix asked.

I nodded and we finally descend upon Cryino 7.

It was a clear break between the snow-planet's supposed snowstorms but there was a vast spanse of rock, mountains covered and snow drifts. The sky was a murky grey and slowly falling snow drifted down to the ground.

The ship dropped me off, as well as an all terrain buggy; Armed with a pintle auto-machine gun. I pulled up my balaclava, fixed my goggles, before getting in and drove to drive towards a base, I saw in the distance.

As I got closer, I realized that this base looked more like it belonged to the enemy: Ships took off from it and guards, armed with futuristic weapons, patrollied the walkways around the major buildings. I waited until it got dark before making my way near the perimeter. There, I got out of my buggy and walked to the base, under the cover of darkness.

The base was protected by a thick fortress wall and it looked impossible to climb over. I went up to it and tapped the surface.

"62 inch refined titanium calci-Crete. Need more than a nuke to punch through that." I uttered.

I knew that I couldn't cut through this stone cold wall but I stared ahead and noticed a rather large entrance into the base: A protected, guarded gate where a guard stands and operates the gate controls. Then a convoy of trucks arrived at the checkpoint so I hid behind the guard house nearby and glanced round to see a guard, wearing high tech plated body armor walked up to the cab of the leading truck. I could hear them since the air was still and calm.

"Hey Gevan, back from resupply then. Listen the gate's a bit frozen up so it'll take a bit longer to open so bear with me." The guard spoke before walking into the gatehouse. I used this chance to sneak round to the back of the last truck, making sure not to get seen by the driver's wing mirrors.

I squeezed through the canvas door and hid amongst the cargo inside. It was dark and I couldn't see so I picked the far back of the truck.

Soon, I heard, and felt, it moving when lights could be seen peeking through the gaps. Finally the truck stopped and I slowly crept to the front end. The canvas went up and I stared into the eyes of a soldier.

"Hey mate. Don't mind if I...kick my feet off in here? Quite cosy in here too" I said to him before knocking him out with a mighty kick.

I smiled that I had infiltrated the base successfully. I looked to see no other witnesses and dragged the body into the barracks, which was accessed from the garage.

After a quick change, I donned the soldier's uniform and put his body into his locker, using his key. Just when another guard turned the corner.

"Long shift...?" He asked me.

I kept in character of my guise.

"Yeah...completely cold out there..." I said.

"For a new recruit, you'll get used to it. Listen, we've managed to grab a high value target. The lieutenant wants you to take him in to his cell; see if you got what it takes to work the better hours. Alright? See ya kid." The guard left me alone after giving me where the HVT was being held

When I arrived, there was the man held by some guards. He wore scruffy, furry, clothes and a suit of previous century armor.

"LISTEN HERE YA REQIUM SCUM! I AM DONALD WALLACE! THE SCOBBISH ELITE! I MANAGE TAE TAKE DOWN HALF OF YOUR FUCKING ARMY YA EEJITS! LET GO OF ME NOOO!"

Quite a foul one too. I went up to him.

" Yee having a laugh? He looks so wee, I could squish him with me pinky." The Scottish swearing beserker barked.

I scoffed at his offence and kicked his balls.

"AIEEEE MY DOUGHBALLS!" He cried in pain.

"I got this." I smirked and dragged the man to his cell.

"You fucking kick like my 10 year old bairn...and that's a compliment. I never seen a guard do that tae a Scottish Freedom Fighter." The brute said, in a harsh tone, as I push him into the clink.

He gave me a cold stare and stopped and looked in surprise.

"That tail...hmmm...you're not around here...you're not even human...who are ye?" He asked me.

I looked to see anyone looking at us before removing my helmet.

"Mitchy me! They still exist! Haha! What's yer name laddie?" The man asked in a ecstatic tone.

"Robi" I said.

"My name is Donald Wallace. I am the recent of scootland's finest wise-shaman line. You must be a Genome, if I remember correctly." He said.

Genome? I gasped in shock.

"A...g...genome...?" I asked.

"Aye. If you get me back to mah people. We can tell ye, laddie." He said.

"er... I'll find a chance." I asked as I continued the rest of my duty.

I was approached by the lieutenant. A black skinned woman with a braised head. She looked at me as I helped move crates.

"Nice job helping out the base kid. My superior wants to see you." She confidently said so I followed her.

"The office ain't far." She said when I was led to a room when suddenly she knocked me out.

I woke up, strapped to a chair. I wriggled as I stared into the surrounding darkness.

Then the lights turned on and a few guards, a bald guy in a general's uniform, and the lieutenant, were staring at me.

"We know you Robi. The elusive space pirate whom became a superhero in the minds of peasant alien races. Following ridiculous missions to 'save' them.

We watched your ship travel the stars, chasing and embracing events that were only children's dreams. You even let your acid-filled head get its craving for insanity by letting a dumb plant get its tentacles around you and poison your brain with a hallucinating neuro parasite." The lieutenant said.

I was stunned about the fact that I would be put under that.

"Why? Is it fine to let someone let his mind loose?" I protested.

"No." The woman said as she walked up to me.

"Your mind needs to be cured of these ideologies. The plant has infected you with spores and its causing you to see this "Gaia" you kept shouting about.

There's no such thing. You may just be the last of a long dead civilization in this world. You're just chasing ghosts" Her words went against everything I believe in.

"But we can rescue you. Your abilities seem to be excellent for for ways. Help us out with our problems then I could give you the best technology in the world. We have technology that could make you immensely powerful. A God of Technology.

We even have a reality warping device to bend the universe...to your will. We found it off the remains of the Creator. A man who innovated the human race to become a major colonising superpower.

We could give you it...if you give up your dreams...and accept that this "Gaia" is nothing but an illusion...

A real hero is one who serves the army and runs a successful tour. One who saves lives everyday, like what I do and the other soldiers who enlisted" She gave me one hell of a bargain.

Technology so great, I'd be unstoppable...even against Crystalion himself but that would mean to stop the dreams of achieving the path to Gaia.I thought and I came up with an idea and went along with it.

"I guess your right...I maybe just let my insanity get to me. Alright...deal." I said.

She gave a confident smile and she released me.

"This Crystalion is false. He is a normal man with a deluded mind and his 'power' is nothing short of our superority. You will help us with our local problem. You are to use one of our Gunships to assault a listening outpost, not far from here, which was set up by the rebels. Report back to me when you have completed your mission." She said and I saluted. She let me and we all went our ways.

I went to the cell of the Scotsman and released him.

"You're working with them?" He asked.

I whispered to him.

"Yes, get to the listening outpost and order everyone there to evacuate. I'm going to try and set them up."

He chuckled and I covertly saw him out by pushing him into a truck, which was bound to leave, before watching being driven away.

Later, I was finishing working patrol shifts when I heard cries of pain. I looked to see a hooded girl, dressed in a black sleeveless hoody. She was crying but just as I approached, she casted magical projectiles at me. I dodged and held her arms back.

"Hey. I'm not like the others." I said.

She responded in a English tone.

"urgh...get away from me! Requiem scum." She spat in my face.

I took off my helmet and she stared into my eyes. Her pupils quickly shrunk when my piercing blue eyes stared into her soul.

"By the Queen's name...I couldn't believe someone else had made it here too!" She said.

I was confused.

"I am Lotus, a White Mage, who was thrown into this base." She introduced herself.

"I'm Robi" I said as I helped the girl up. She then noticed that I had a tail.

"A genome. A son of Garland! Oh my. How did you end up here?" She asked me.

"I do not know who fuck is this "Garland" and I know is that Scotsman may just tell me." I said.

"I see. Look...I overheard that the big woman's beeing going on about that Gaia doesn't exist. I mean I came from that planet recently, it just dosen't seem true." She said.

"I know. That's why I'm going to lure this empire into a false sense of security, grab the loot they promised, and scoot off before they knew that I tricked them." I said.

She smiled.

"Well, do whatever it takes to climb the ladder. Have you warned the rebels?" She asked.

"I warned Donald beforehand so he should have the rebels packed and abandoned their base." I smirked.

"Excellent. After you got what you need, can you take me back to Gaia with me? My home is the same as yours. Oh and...

good luck" She said" She said before she told me to sneak her out of the base, where most of the guards were on lunch break anyways. It was time to do the mission so I turned round and headed to the hangars, where the ship were waiting. As I entered, I found a brown and red gunship, waiting for me. The others, that were in the hangars seemed more uniform; which were grey and looked less well armed. This one was bulkier and looked insect-like in its design. Glowing lights eeriely stood out from the rest of the airframe. I walked around it when, just as I went around to the front, its transparent canopy opened. I hopped up, crawled inside, and took my seat.

It was surprisingly comfy as the seat was soft. Inside was a brown and red polyster flight suit so I put it on, zipping it up; It was a nice and cosy fit.  
"This ship seems more on comfort than miltiary." I uttered under my breath as I strapped myself in. A container opened automatically, by my legs, and inside was a brown and red helmet. I took it, and put it on, just to see alien glyphs project before my eyes, which I seemingly understood, as if it was English.

The canopy closed and the dashboard lit up with gauges and buttons as the steering joysticks moved to my preferred arm length.

"Woah, this is so awesome. It even has a cup holder!" I stared at the convenient car accessory.

I flicked all the switches, to turn the ship on. The seat automatically adjusted the ideal flying position and tuned the belts' firmness so it's not too light, unlike my plant flyer.

With a gentle push on the throttle, I slowly cruised the gunship out of the hangar and into the air.

"New Pilot assigned. Welcome...Robi. You are flying the Phoenix Gunship: Leading the line of the legend." Came the onboard AI in my helmet.

"I hope you are the right jockey but enjoy your flight."

I smirked as I cruised the ship towards the outpost which was marked on my helmet's HUD.

"This is a sweet ride, I must admit." I said as I zoomed in low.

As I began my strafing run, I armed the weaponry and opened fire. The ship gently shook as the autocannons tore the buildings into rubble and the rockets vapoursing the rest of the facility. I looked through the chingun's camera as the base was turned into a burning swathe of fire and subsequent explosions tore through fuel dumps. I swerved round and headed back to Requiem's HQ. It just shows that this gunship is unbelievably powerful, so it definitely deserves being a legend.

I landed and got out, letting the ship close up before reporting to the lieutenant.  
"Great work out there, I got a few more jobs for you to do." She said.

The days passed, gaining the likes of the officers, and completing missions when they finally gave me clearence to access the promised treasure, they had.

I was in for a surprise as this lonely building, within the base, contained an whole inventory of: ship upgrades, vehicles, weapons and more. I smiled but, just as I ordered the soldiers to move the equipment, to a valid pickup point for my ship, when a series of explosions rocked the base. The alarm pierced the air as men ran around the place.

"We're under attack! Quick Major, move your hardware!" The lieutenant ordered as I used a heavy loader to move them into a large crate and onto a truck. I got in and drove off from the battle. They're screwed now anyways now. When I drove away, from a safe distance. I got out and looked only to gasp in shock.

The base was being besiged by forces I have never seen; Humans...humans using dark crystal as armour and weapons ran away from the base when tanks and artillery bombarded the place.

I look to see the Phoenix Gunship soar overhead, from the base, before the most terrifying sight finally revealed itself.

The most massive ship, I have ever seen, loomed its country-sized shadow over the base and began to charge and, before I knew it, a dazzling, bright energy blast descended onto the base. It caused a most grandest of oblivion to make everything momentarily soundless before the energy beam completely totaled the base in a massivepurple explosion. So destructive that it lit the sky pink prior to its deadly smite and the shockwave caused an immense snowy wave to soar outwards from the blast.

After the snow settled, the air fell dead silent as the ship hovered lifelessly over the ruins.

"Phoenix come in." I said.

All I heard was static.

"Phoenix. Can you hear me!?" I cried.

Still nothing. Shit! Soon ash began to fell and I heard people crying and moaning through my head.

I felt as if I wanted to cry for the souls whom have been taken by the attacker. Right now, the only people to look towards was the Scottish rebels. Still hearing the hallowing cries of the dead, I got into the truck once more and headed out.

Across the hectic land kept going the sorrows of all the dead. It was horrible even when I drove right into the middle of a sudden snowstorm and I still had my insulated Phoenix Gunship-supplied, insulated, flightsuit as my only warmth.

I decided to take a break and made shelter, inside an ice cave. Even inside it was freezing so I kept my hands inside my pockets. I zipped up all the way to conserve as much heat as possible but even then I still shivered from Cryino's harsh climate.

Then a sound came from crate, nearby. As if some wind chimes were gently swaying in the breeze. Pulling hard on the doors of the container before rummaging amongst the technology when, within the darkness, a small glow of white light illuminated the back of the contained. I made my way through the equipment aside to get to a cluster of blue-white crystals which was making the jingly sound.

I picked it up and felt a tidal wave of warmth consume the icy parts of my body; instantly restoring me with that much needed heat. I closed my eyes to I let it do away the winter blues. I stepped outside, and locked, the crate.

Even in the harsh blizzard, the crystals kept me warm. I went back into the cave and waited out the storm by watching the gentle glow of the crystals, in my palms.

A few hours pass and finally the snowstorm lifts. Showing a vast field of white snow and a line of mountains in the background. I got up, left my shelter and got into my truck to continue my trek. Then I arrived at some shabby place amidst the snowy mist. Here must be where the rebels are. Then a squad of them stopped me as I approached the gate. They were pointing simple bolt-action rifles at my truck and wore the same primitive armor as Donald, back at the base.

"Get out of the truck!" One of them ordered and so I did. They gave me a stern look as to see the glowing crystals in my hand.

"Where are ye going, laddie? You knae that Reqiuem Forces are not allowed tae trespass through these grounds!" The rebel shouted.

"I'm not with them. They got annihilated...gone...this is the only remains of their existence." I protested.

"What?! How! We fought this war for ages! How cauld someone destroy an immensely powerful government force!?" He barked.

"Crystalion and his Dark Empire, Fredrick." Came a familiar voice. It was Donald indeed.

"I saw it from the mountains. His Genesis bought fate across the foolish Reqiuem. Nothing could withstand the Dark Imperials unstoppable might." He added.

"Genesis?" I asked.

"Aye. The Genesis of Fate. The universe's biggest planetary assault destroyer. Second to Crystalia in might. No one has ever entered her; Even then do we believe they would have met with a twisted fate on board.

The Captain is the Dark God himself whom leads his immensely powerful soldiers.

Unlike other empires, the Emperor favoured the well being of his loyal subjects; putting them before himself. They enjoyed a life of luxury than any other soldier at a price of letting his poison run through their blood and carry out destruction under his orders. He does keep his men away from places which have a connection to them and often asks their family to join his cause.

You were lucky to escape his power. No-one would've been lucky to survive. Now that you are alone...we can fill you in before you go. Come" Donald said before leading me into his hut, where he sat down on his lion cloth bed.

"that suit...brown and red...hmmm...you are the Chosen One indeed for a legendary winged beast" Donald added just when the snow picked up and the looming shape of the gunship landed nearby.

"You should keep that on at all times, whenever you are using that ship. That is a sacred gift from the machine itself." He said.

"Eh?" I was confused.

"First. The gunship.

My forefathers witnessed the evolution of the ship being bestowed by the majestic firebird: A gift from the Fire God himself, to help keep the forces of darkness from assaulting his people.

The early ones were not so modern as the recent models. They only possessing flamethrowers, magical fireball towers and fire bombs. Each time a Phoenix Airship was brought down in flames; its assigned engineer would rebuild the ship from its remains and make it better than the last.

From a airship, to a helicopter to now a VTOL gunship. The vehicle, you have now, is the latest in its powerful heritage and to choose you as its pilot would require a heritage and worthiness. You may had a powerful past indeed which might mean the reason why it chose you.

The suit you have on, right now, makes you its master, its soul. You are connected to it so wherever you are. You can summon it by the simple finger click and it will arrive in a bath of fire. That can only happen if you are wearing that suit. If you don't...well you'd have to find it yourself.

Now as for the Reality Stones. The gods say is true.

They are remnants of their power before they perishd. Possessing these stones means you have the capability of bending the very fabric of reality to your own will, hence the name. What you hold is the Quartz of Ice, bathed in the ever crying goddess of Ice.

Remarkably, the Goddess of Ice and The God of Darkness have formed a loving relationship. The biggest romantic love story that many people speak off, even my father told me it as a bedtime story.

The reason for his heartless nature is caused by us, humans.

Controlled by a jealous Demi God, we marched on their kingdoms and murdered all but him; who escaped our wrath by making him, and his followers, hide in the underworld. When the dust had settled, and we went out seperate ways.

He found out that his wife was murdered so he embarked on a campaign, to avenge his beloved wife, by destroying everyone tied to the incident. Seemingly he had discovered that Reqiuem had destroyed his wife's temple and annihilated them. We knew that beforehand as we wouldn't disturb its walls, since we colonised here.

The Requiem saw it as a possible way to sell off the treasure for profit but they were too late.

You only got two more stones to find before you fit them all on this..." He explained to me before taking out a metal circle tablet, from a wooden bedside cabinet.

"This is the Reality Tablet. It was created by the Gods' most loyal subjects to accomplish their wishes. Tromas, Sheva, Reto, Fielding, Boris, Zidune, Dragas and me, Donald, all formed the Gods' Brotherhood and this was our product. I took them from their hands since neither of them could be trusted.

I want you to have it Robi. Find Tromas, the Shaman of Stone and ask for the Amber of Rock then to Dragas, the Dwarven Chieftain of Light for the Diamond of Light.

After that, fit it to the most powerful laser weapon, you have and you can go to places, no man has ever been.

Go to Gaia, Why not? Just do not let the Brotherhood, nor Lord Crystalion, take it off you. The latter would most certainly feast off your tortured soul when he destroys the stones.

I hope the Quartz of Ice, which you have luckily rescued from its destruction, serves you well in the cold regions of any world, you happen to walk on. I bid you luck, Genome. I have supplied your computer program with all the information that will answer your questions.

I hope we will grow to reclaim our forefathers' lands and rebuild our goddess' sacred world." He said.

"Thanks Donald, for everything. I hope you get your world back." I responded before leaving him, in his tend.

Thankfully the storm was the one causing the interference. Phoenix arrived to pick me up, as well as the equipment, near the base.

I walked into the bridge with a smirk on my face.  
"Nice sporting that suit. I can't believe we have THE legendary gunship in MY hangar! Oh my god, you're such the best captain ever!" She screamed like a fangirl, meeting her favourite role model.

"It sounded like it's pretty powerful." I said with a blank face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

THE PHOENIX GUNSHIP IS THE UNIVERSE'S MOST POWERFUL MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION EVER! It's the only model to be ever blessed by the Phoenix bird itself and YOU are its newest master.

Treat it with absolute care, Robi, as it's an extremely powerful piece of equipment. Speaking of equipment, I had our drones finish your big gun. The crate contained a variety of powerful targeting computers, and mechanics, to make your gun actually fire.

The huge upgrades is now making the cruiser totally unique. No equivelant Garnesian loadout could match this of this magnitude. I mean, we have Havoc grade missiles! On a SHIP! You can't find them on any other ship in service. Besides, we have everything to make us an extremely powerful threat.

What I also found was a bunch of Memory Crystals, information on Terra and Gaia and a stowaway! She was convincing since she looked like no shifty person in space and was only asking to come with you to Gaia.

As for the tablet, you have right now, well there's now a bow mounted Laser of Light cannon to the ship. It...well...fires a huge laser blast forth." Phoenix explained.

"Laser? Donald, that scottish commando who told me that if I fix the tablet into the cannon and that should allow it to use the gems' power." I said.

"It's risky. I mean the laser is as hot as a fucking star. If you are sure that this will work then be my guest. So where to now?" Phoenix asked.

I walked to the holo-table, type on its attached keyboard and brought up a dry and dusty world, it was Syu Rossi again.

"We're going back to the very world where we had my first mission. This time, I need to head underground as I believed that the next stone, the Amber of Stone and the Shaman who guards it, is hidden underneath." I explained.

"That is true, Donald provided me with all the information. The remaining two stones are revealed. So we should find a way into the cavesi." Phoenix added before she set the fully upgraded ship's course back to Ryu Rossi.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Dead Russian

It took us three weeks to travel to Ryu Rossi but when we got there, the world looked a lot different than the last time we left.

The planet was attacked. Not by the Ursas but Crystalion as the red planet was now looking a lot paler with streaks of purple scarring its surface.

"Oh no..the Russians. Could they be...? Phoenix get us to Red Star HQ immediately!" I ordered the AI to get us planetside.

As we cruised through the atmosphere I ran down, to the observation deck, and below was just a wasteland. Not a battlefield but scorched earth; Crystal spikes were growing out of huge cracks, within the soil, and the sky became a mix of grey and purple. Twisted metal and crystal littered the land before I looked up to see the HQ ahead, it was what caused me to drop to my knees.

"Boris...? Premier...?" I started to sob when I saw the ruins of what was Russia's HQ which was now a foundation for the horrible poison. I also saw the mech but covered in the substance. In fact, all the remains of the war were now being claimed by crystalion's manifestation.

"The radiation has not reached dangerous levels yet but I advise putting on your hazmat suit when heading underground. I detected tunnels, stretching beneath the surface, used by the Ursas; now they're brooding grounds for the monsters, who were grown from the dark crystal infection.

Now that everyone is dead, I can now assume that the Dark Crystal creatures may made their home down there. Exercise caution as dark crystal infection is likely." Phoenix said as I went to my armory to suit up.

Taking my trusty EDW-12, I land once more on Ryu Rossi's land and made my way to the nearest tunnel entrance. Outside was cold, barren and where cries of the recently deceased would echo with the chorus of the howling wind that blew across this treacherous lands. Eventually I made it to a rocky entrance, leading to darkness and I went inside. Traversing deeper into the tunnels and soon it was pitch black; I switched on my rifle's underbarrel light and illuminated the immediate way ahead.

The tunnels themselves were filled with the dark crystal fog. Bears rotted away as flies buzzed round their meals, like filthy cannibals with their latest victim. I heard crystalline zombies and creatures run towards me. I quickly turned and gave them a burst of superheated plasma, which tore them into ribbons easily.

Deeper and deeper, when I came across a huge cavern and the stone temple that was actually carved into the tunnel network of the planet.

It was used by a race of people who were capable of turning to stone whenever they were disturbed. They worshipped Daruna, the god of stone and time. He focused more on brute strength and had the capability to destroy any misbehaving believers with his fists or make them normal forever.

He is now gone, amongst most of the other gods. Just me and the Amber of Stone in these caves...and the influx of dark crystal monsters whom seemingly attacked me with much aggression.

Speaking of which, there's lots of them guarding the winding path above an abyss beneath so I got to work.

Shooting my way through them, it proved to be a challenge. I was even close to being bitten when I was swapping energy cells. Just as I was at the entrance, a dual bladed arm beast sliced into my arm. I dodged its follow up attacks before blasting him to pieces.

I had to press on since the monsters will finish me off if I tend to my injury. I stepped on a pressure plate, causing the temple's stone door to slide open for me. I ran inside before it slammed shut.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Temple of Stone

This temple hardly had any traps inside since inside there were mere ruins but what made it challenging was the fact that dark crystal was growing on the walls. I quickly patched up my suit yet my vision briefly lost focus occasionally, due to the infected wound, that monster had inflicted on me.

I got up and started to walk down the broken hallways where rocks fell from the ceiling. Debris was everywhere; some doors were blocked up by fallen rocks and wood, broken ornaments littered the ground, pots were smashed and features of the temple were amongst the shattered environment of the place. I noticed that only one door left was unblocked but on the upper half of the hall. Without a set of stairs to climb to the upper floor, I made my way up by using a fallen column, balancing carefully. After finally reaching the floor I headed on through the exit.

Emerging into was a large hallway stretching ahead. There was no floor yet a path of complete and broken pillars provided the only way across. I put away my rifle and started to jump across like a monkey, just when spiders dropped in front and made me nearly fall off to my doom. I crawled up quickly and we fought for the right to own the platform. It managed to bite me a few times but I managed to bull-fight it off and I watched it scream to its death. I continued on travsering the treacherous hall, fighting any monsters that try to throw me off but, just as I got to the last platform, a rock breaks off the exit's ledge which left just a doorway, within a smooth stone wall.

I ran, and hoped to hold onto the bottom edge of the door, but managed to grab it with the tips of my fingersd. Using all my strength, to reach and push the button to open it, I finally crawled up into the door and pressed on deeper.

The next corridor had traps but they were broken, and mangled, from the collapsing roofs. As a result, I could safely pass without getting hurt.

Eventually I ended up in an arena-sized room. Where the cold, echoy voice of Crystalion introduced what was going to occur.

"How nice of you to survive my ordeals to destroy you. You are still hanging onto the beliefs on the existence of your world. It is false, I am afraid, but maybe I could convince you otherwise. I hope you would like to meet your twin brother." He ended with a sinister giggle.

A pool of liquidy crystal began to form a humanoid figure, in the middle. It finally completes and before me stood...well...me! The same casual shirt and jeans as I but his skin was white with a purple hue and his eyes glistened like amethysts

His voice was also like mine, although with a distorted tone.

"There's no such thing as Gaia. Our illusions are false even they'd be dead by now. We may have been the last of a race in this universe.

I must end you here, for to continue our legacy...to become the God of Technology. Unless you drop your dreams and face the harshness of reality then I'll allow you become the god." He said.

I had to believe in it, no matter what Crystalion or evil me had to say, as there's that feeling that Gaia exists. Even Phoenix proved that no race had similar features as mine.

I pulled out my plasma rifle and aimed at him.

He shrugged and took out a very long gun; It looked like a RSG-12, a powerful armor-piercing sniper-rail rifle. I had to run for cover when he blew up rocks behind me. Even that wasn't enough since he could simply blow it away. Shit!

I kept moving and returned fire, my plasma fire forcing him to keep his head down.

Hiding behind cover I primed my rifle and readied plasma grenades but, just as I emerged to throw them, he was already aiming his rifle and I felt the sabot round tear my throwing arm off its socket.

I ducked behind cover and it stopped bleeding, thanks to the quick reaction of my nanites, but the agonising pain sent vicious messages into my dizzy head. I had to get round to him somehow. I can't pop out of cover or it'll be my head next. Think Robi think!

Then someone came next to me.

"Need a hand?" It was Polly, holding my arm.

"Very funny." I scoffed when the mage seemingly fixed my arm back into its socket and used her magic to heal my arm back on.  
I gritted and groaned under the agony as the nerves, muscles and skin tissue fused back together.

"White mages are experts in...well...white magic. We can heal any wound or injury. Oh and drink this..." She said before giving me a conspicuous blue bottle.

"Its a Potion. We drink this to heal ourselves." She explained. So I took the bottle.

It had a real bitter taste but it somehow made me feel stronger than I used to and I felt a lot less sick.

"Maybe I should put them in syringes to make it quicker and so I don't have to taste it. Urgh" I coughed.

"syr...syringes?" She looked confused.

"Things you stab yourself with to put stuff in your body." I explained.

"oh...ok..." She looked a bit intimidated by the whole idea.

"Its fine, You don't have to. I just do it to myself really. Saves the trouble of consuming them." I smirked.

"Right...so we have a problem?" She asked.

"A dark crystal version of yours truly. Got a railgun in his hands. Can't leave without losing another limb." I explained to her when another shot snapped overhead.

"It seems powerful." She replied.

"So it seems and I've just recently got a lot of stuff. I need a distraction." I said

"I can do so much helping other people but I could help you in any way possible." She said before running out of cover.

I looked up and I couldn't see the glistening scope of the railgun so I got up and ran around the other way.

As I went around, I saw Polly strutting her stuff to the false me.

"I like purple...really suits you." I could hear her flirting with him.

I got into position; preparing my blade. On the count of three, I began to sneak up on him. However he seemingly swings round to catch my blade, with his own crystal version! I gasped in shock as he fires a mighty Plasma Shotgun into my gut.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, backing away, the point blank blast of superheated plasma had scarred my organs. Thankfully, my energy shield absorbed most of the lethal damage.

"Robi!" Polly shouted before unleashing a mighty spell on him.

Stunned by the attack, he tries to counterattack her. I fought through immense pain to grab him but he pulls off my arms with immense strength.

I growled as I head-butted him and kicked him to the ground. I reached for my fallen plasma knife and, with a mighty plunge, I slammed it right into his heart but he melted into a liquid form dark crystal, which 'drained' away.

I looked around while Polly frantically tries to put my arms back on when the foe reappeared, on one of the elevated platforms. He took aim and blasted a railgun sabot through my heart.

I felt I was about to die but the adrenaline and trance was enough to keep me alive, for the rest of the battle. So I shouldered my launcher, with my newly re attached arms and fired a well placed rocket between his eyes. It was enough to turn him into a confetti of distorted guts, blood and bones which fell down and stained Polly's coat and added to my already bloodied t-shirt. His weapons also fell down, and I've collected them.

The damage was next to fatal but the nanites quickly restored my vital organs to a point where I could continue on.

"We need to find the shaman if Crystalion is around." Polly explained.

As we hurried across I felt the corruption surging through my head, as if it was convincing my body to follow some religious cult; this time giving me an easy ticket to Gaia.

I kept refusing only it to cause agonising pain, as we traversed deeper, for going against the crystal's master.

"Keep strong, genome. We are almost there." Polly kept saying to me.

Eventually I limped into the final room, but we were too late. The shaman was bringing down rocks against the ever present dark god.

"Your lingering presence is what threatens the people to rise once more. What if Dom finds out that you're still alive!?" He barked at Crystalion.

"Dominic will not find out after I had my lieutenants assassinate him. Not even the humans will not survive my revenge when I strike and convert their beloved homeplanet...

Earth!"

That name sent chills down my spine, even if I weren't from the planet.

"No one will bow to your empire. Not even me. We formed the brotherhood to keep the stones safe from tyrants like you!" Protested the shaman.

The God showed no mercy and, within several slices, brings down the old man like a pyramid of cards.

"The universe will rise against you. Your campaign will never reach fruition..." He cried when the lord inflicts one final mortal stab, through the shaman. I heard him crying as the blade made a horrific transformation of flesh and bone into darkness and crystal; turning the man into a horrendous mutant.

I jerked forward but was held back by Polly. I so wanted to eliminate him but I couldn't since I was in no shape.

"Humans, mortals...what drives them to follow lies and their own desires of power.

They do not know the corruption that consumes them once they do.

Presidents, Kings, all positions of power which mortals hungrily pursue to rule others with an iron fist..." He uttered before turning to see us.

"Even you follow a lie...a lie about the planet's existence but how you detest my truth is something is what I admire. I have never seen someone so determined to prove me wrong.

I can feel my poison running in your blood, trying to convince you with promises of a luxurious lifestyle yet you decided against and can endure the painful consequences of saying no.

You are a strong mortal, one who now has the capability of time travel, bend reality to their will and that is due to the technology you possess.

So I can give you a deal: If you hand me over the rest of the gemstones, that my recently deceased brothers and sisters ever so kindly donated to you, then I could entitle you to be a God of Technology.

Imagine the possibilities of your devices being sacred that no human hacker or technological exploiting individual could ever crack? You can smite their locations underneath a powerful satellite.

The choice is yours." The god bargained, holding out a glowing orb, that he seemingly created out of the air.

"This is your ticket to Escalation, my dear. You proven yourself to be a worthy foe, even against my might. It will cure you of my illness too. Only if you give up the reality stones." He said.

I gently pushed Polly aside, and tapped on my wristpad behind my back.

"So I could be a Machine God? Be a powerful deity?" I asked.

"Robots, Technology. Every device will follow your every order. Even aliens, possessing powerful technology will find themselves on the end of it when you approach." Crystalion smirked.

He tempted me with the offer of being a deity. Which would gave me the unlimited access to use every kind of technology that would be deployed against me, then again I will have no chance of returning and being accepted into my family.

"Nice offer." I said.

"Being a god would be great but...I'm afraid you can't change one's dreams.

You may drive me all this shit about Gaia not existing and regarding me as a mortal. I can tell you one thing: There's nothing more than one who is determined to fight for what he wants.

If he wants to go to Gaia, then everyone else shouldn't get in his way. If he wants to do, that's his own decision not by some creepy ass god who thinks they can control everyone, by using a infectious crystal or magical power.

in the end, I will get what I travelled this far for." I said.

The words definitely hit him, where it hurts. A quiet growl and his sinister smile turned into a very...very provoked snarl.

"Fine...then you won't get to see Gaia." He protested.

By a simple hand gesture, my body immediately locks up and starts to suffocate me as I felt the dark crystal growing inside me.  
"You will get to see it through the eyes of a minion of darkness...allow me to forcefully destroy your soul and whatever arrogant bravery you may have stored in there too!"  
Just when Crystalion rose his huge sword, poised to seal my fate, when a loud woosh of engines introduced the mighty Phoenix Gunship and it opened fire on the god.

Letting out a loud hissy sound of annoyance, the God was forced to let me go. I quickly limped towards the amber of stone, perched on the podium ahead, but the God makes his way around the furious gunfire from the gunship and steals the stone himself.

"It will be met with a righteous sacrifice and soon your dreams will never be accomplished. I will take your friend too." Screamed the god.

The ceiling began to get sucked up by a majestic glowing purple light. Overhead was the Genesis of Fate and it took its master, and the gem, into its belly.

"Robi!" I heard Polly screaming when the ship started to pick her up into the sky.

I managed to grab onto her coat before we were whisked into the belly of the beast.


	17. Chapter 17 - Belly of the Beast

I don't know where but we were teleported into various areas of the ship. Inside explains the reason for the poor souls, who would dare explore her decks; It was freezing, dark and the crystal was infused with the alien architecture of the hallways.

I got up and heard crystalion's voice rip through my head causing my vision to violently shake, for every word he spoke.

"You honestly believe that you can be the hero of the maiden!? Well come and find the princess, from the clutches of the horrible monster, but at a price:

Your stone, that you seek, you hope that it would entitle you to a passage back home? If you go find Polly then there will be no time to grab the stone, before it is destroyed. Pursue the stone and Polly will be executed.

What will it be, Robi? A life with Polly or a life chasing dreams?

I can assure you that either path will do everything to stop you. So be the hero or be the madman." The painful message ended with a splitting headache.

I bent over and vomited, coughing, as the infection had gotten worse and my mind was already buzzing from it already. I looked at my arm and noticed a bright purple hue surging through my veins. I looked at a reflective surface and my iri have taken on a purple color and could see dark crystal growing on my back; my hair and sking were also getting paler.  
The only thin keeping the crystal from controlling my mind was my sheer determination, hope and bravery...thank god.

I had to make a decision but one that would be the most risky from both choices, crystal gave me.

I would have to make a distraction; something to lure both polly's executors, and those responsible for the amber's destruction, then go for them both. Yes, my ship! It could attack the battleship while I run to disable the power source entirely.

I started to head to the stern of the Genesis but even then it was riddled with grotesque zombies, monsters and the like who all tried to accelerate the infection. Plasma Shotgun in hand, whilst fighting the agonising pain at the same time, I blasted through waves and waves of enemies. Even then I exhausted its charge and still more went for me. I opened fire on the monsters, with my rifle, for the rest of the leg.

Just as I entered a large hall dark crystal soldiers opened fire, from the walkways above, and I could hear their crystalline rounds ricocheting off the cold crystal floor. They were the imperials alright, not like zombies as they voluntarily joined the emperor's cause. They also seem to use the fauna and zombies, as attack dogs, because I heard them shouting at them to fall back while they assemble hit squads.

I had to keep moving and find somewhere I could give Phoenix the Genesis' current location.

Avoiding well trained soldiers, and battling hordes of monsters, I finally press into a large computer room but crystalline turrets pushed me back, shit!

I hid behind the entrance and brought out my plasma rifle to destroy them. I turn to see the soldiers, chasing after me, down a long corridor.

I poked my head up and fired at the turret quickly. It was pretty fragile as it exploded in a small purple fireball. With that destroyed, and the enemies almost upon me. I hurried into the room and hacked into the door's terminal, causing it to lock them out, Phew! With the imperials banging against the door, I hurried to a computer and broke into an engineer's account. Its very easy to hack if their passwords are of simple English words and a couple numbers. On the desktop, he had a program that showed the ship's navigation data. Sweet!

Taking note of the location, and the ship's heading, I logged out of the computer and got on my wristpad to Phoenix.

"Captain! I couldn't get to you, after you went down in the tunnels. What happened?" She asked in an excited tone.

"Great that I could speak to you, on the Genesis." I said.

"YOU'RE ON THE GENESIS!?" She was heard in a state of shock.

"Yeah, clash with Crystalion. Listen...he took Polly, and the Amber, and is threatening to kill her or destroy the stone, whatever one I go for.

I need you to provide a distraction, and extraction, while I try and force them to focus their entire crew on the ship's well being. I'm sending you the Genesis' coordinates. Arm weapons and prepare for battle stations cos the ship won't hesitate to fight back while I go try power down the systems.

Also, we need to do this quickly. I'm infected with dark crystal and its gotten so badly that my resistant mind is the only thing keeping it from-" I cried in agony and vomited once more.

This time the red blood started to turn purple as well as my temperature dropping. Making me feel even colder.

"...Urgh, controlling me. I need to get to Dragas, as quickly as possible. Now hurry!" I said.

"I'm on my way captain. Just keep yourself together. I also got the coordinates of the last planet of the Light.

Holios, we can cure you there. Just go save Polly, and take the amber, before I arrive." Phoenix said before cutting out.

The door, that I've locked? Yeah the imperials broke in with a breach charge. I ran out of the other door as they followed.

With the Eye of the Traveler, on her way, I could only hope that whatever's left of me could hang on for the last few minutes.

Fighting through into the engine room; Inside was a lot of alien architecture inside as turbines spun the main drive shafts of the engines and a pair of large pink reactors glowed in the centered, dominating the room.

Then biological tentacles began to lash out at me as more of that alien biomass were growing in the engine room and it seems to be providing power for the ship. It was this mix of alien parasites and ancient technology that sickens me yet was so fascinating to see them working together to power this behemoth. The reactors had defenses too and frequently shot energy blasts at me, whenever I got too close, something mine didn't. The biomass started to spew out ugly, jelly-fish like, creatures that floated towards me. I had to turn off the engines. I shouldered my missile launcher and let loose rockets, within the room, but I watched in horror as the tentacles quickly swiped them straight out of the air! I growled as I avoided the floating creatures to attack the tentacles. A quick burst of plasma was enough to send the tendrils back into their pods before launching more rockets at the reactors. It gave me a chance to land them before the tentacles came back to swipe them away.

I decided to use a strategy by keeping the tentacles away before landing more rockets, on the glowing towers. It was a success as the whole whip goes dark...literally! With imperials closing in, I ran through another deck, to avoid them. Inactive defenses allow me to push through, with less resistance, before I finally made it to Polly.

"Robi!" She seemed happy when I got to her but then I reached out for my gun and aimed at her.

"Robi! What the hell!?" She said.

My mind had finally given up.


	18. Chapter 18 - Corrupt and Cleanse

I could hear my new master chuckling as he walked into the room, holding the Amber of Stone.

"My power is too difficult to resist and he's now mine. See? Following me means you get to enjoy a life of luxury and ease. I make promises and now you will get to enjoy it. How do you like to be my new chief lieutenant?

So put your past aside and end her." Crystalion ordered me.

"Yes...yes...yes...M...m...master" It was hard to say but I had to do it.

Seems being crystal's underling ain't so bad after all.

Then the ship violently shook, forcing me to tumble over.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! DAMAGE REPORT!" Crystalion barked.

An imperial ran in.

"My lord. We are under attack! Starboard side! We have no power!" He said.

Just when an explosion ripped a hole into the bridge which sucked me, the imperial and Polly out. I turned to see my former ship blasting at the huge goliath with her big gun and missiles. The Genesis looked so helpless against the rebelling tyrant.

Polly proceeded to grab me, and the stone which was sucked out of Crystalion's hand, as the ship dragged us inside with a tractor beam.

As soon as I got up, an electric shock forced me in my place.

"Polly! Put him under restraint. He is now one of them! Hurry!" I could hear the blasted Phoenix ordering Polly to drag me into a set of restraints, on the bridge.

I let out a distorted roar.

"MY MASTER WILL HAVE YOU! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" I protested but to have the ship surge me with 1000 volts.

"We're taking you to Holio." Phoenix said as we veered towards the planet.

I could hear Crystalion, a lot more clearer now.

"I am pursuing the ship right now. I am coming for you." He said.

I grinned, for a moment, before I realised what the planet looked like, as we approached.

It glowed like a majestic light, in the middle of night, and water was seen flowing on it's surface.

The ship arrived on Holio, with the Genesis and the fleet not far behind, but the planet had Anti Ship defenses and were opening fire on crystal's fleet!

Polly pulled me out of the restraints but I tried to swing at her only to receive a ferocious kick to the pelvis.

"Come on" she said as I was dragged out of the ship and towards a large cathedral.

I turned to see dwarves running about; tending to the huge guns that vaporised imperial ships and shooting at the Genesis, which loomed overhead and firing back. Its Purple beams flew everywhere, destroying the guns, as we entered the church. Inside, we were approached by a more fancier looking Dwarf, wearing robes.

"Thank ye lord, you came. Quick, we can help you cleanse this infection from our friend here. This way!"

He led us through hallways until we entered a completely different room. It looked like there were no walls; just an expanse of grey and white, as we stood on a floor of shallow water. Ahead was a lonely stone bench, made of white crystal.

"Pop him on there and we will get to it." The dwarf said and Polly threw me onto it, holding me in place with brackets. I wriggled furiously and screamed.

"LET ME OUT! MY MASTER NEEDS ME!"

"Ye will not be bowing to the evil lord. You are more than that!" Protested the dwarf.

"Bring in the apparatus." He ordered a large cluster of white crystal to be wheeled in. Using the trolley's arm, he had them positioned above me.

"Now, this is going to hurt but warm and fuzzy, at the same time" he said as clapped his hands together.

Surely the ceiling 'opened', letting the sunlight to shine on the cluster. Causing it to glow so brightly that I looked away. Then I felt an agonising sensation scorch through my veins which was so painful, I roared and my muscles spasmed wildly but I started to feel warmer again. Then I saw a majestic flood, flowing behind my eyelids, and the corruption was overwhelmed.

I started to lose faith in Crystalion and started to believe in my dreams again. The pain began to die down and felt more calmer by each minute that passes.

Eventually, I was calm, collected and my vision began to clear. The only side effect was an annoying migraine.

"Wow...that...was...an experience that I do not wish to go through again." I said, when they released me from the brackets.

I got up and Polly glomped me.

"I knew you came back!" She gleefully said.

"Good to see you back in great shape again pal." The dwarf said.

"My name is Dragas, The Guardian of Light, and if it weren't for your friends, to take you here, then you'd be serving your new master. Now you know how slimline, transition is from uninfected to infected.

Now, I believe youse have the Reality Gems?" Dragas introduced.

Polly took out the disc, that Donald gave me, which had all but the amber of stone and the Diamond of Light. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Amber, To my surprise.

"Great work pal." Dragas said as he took out the Diamond, from the cluster of angelic crystal.

"We use the fruit of Holion, the Angelic Crystal.

It never spreads without permission and it cleanses Dark Crystal. While the latter only naturally heals the infected, This can cure and heal the uninfected but only the Diamond can completely turn a brainwashed servant back to his former self.

Polly, do you mind if you give Robi the tablet?" Dragas asked and she gave me it.

Handed the final two stones, I smiled. "Let's get rid of ourselves a god." I chuckled as I planted the final two stones into the disc.

There, I felt an influx of power surging from the complete set, as if I could one punch a god.

"I need to fix this to the ship if we are ever to complete my wish in peace." I said to Dragas.

"You don't need to." He said.

But then Crystalion barged in, with his imperials. He looked at me and Polly.

"I NEVER THOUGHT TO HAVE EVER HEARD THE EXISTENCE OF THE HOLY DWARVES!

URGH I SHOULDNT BE HERE...UNLESS I CAME FOR THAT BOY!" He roared before glaring at me and slowly pulled out his sword.

"It is time your dream ends here...you still grip onto it so I will end your misery before you even experience it." He said to me.

I looked at Dragas.

"I don't have the power to defeat a god...but can you?" He said to me.

"I got the imperials to help the dwarves." Polly scurried aside, leaving just me and the lord.

"As far as chess is confirmed, white moves first" I said.

With the tablet in arm, I pulled out my plasma rifle and opened fire. The blasts came out as huge bolts of concentrated light, instead of the usual bolts of plasma.

He dodged quickly and charged towards me. Then, instinctively, I felt empty and he went through me.

"Use all the stones to your advantage." Dragas said and I nodded.

As the god turned round, I held out my hands and out came huge fireballs and they soared towards him. He easily swooped out of the way as the elemental stones allowed me to change into different forms such as donning the leafy, petal-winged suit, supplied by the Emerald of Trees.

I flew overhead and tried to ensnare him with long vines, and slabs of stone, but he turned to throw needle sharp crystal and sent me falling down to the ground.

I got up before assuming the angelic form: A white and gold hooded cloak, with a large sword in hand.

"There is no hope for your dreams, Robi, I saw it with my own eyes. Do you believe in dreams?" He said

"But do you believe in making your dreams come true?" I asked him back and we charged.

Light and Darkness clashed as we swung blades at each other, parrying furiously to get an edge. He was very strong alright but so am I as would be dead by now but not with my Reality Stones.

In the midst of the sword-fight that I've managed to get an opening and swung but he smirked and vanished before I felt a massive kick, to my back, and I went flying. I hit the ground hard and tried to get up but he pressed me down

"You can't kill Gods, that's a fact. Your crusade won't get you anywhere but I can help you end it sooner." Crystalion said before he rose his sword to inflict the killing blow.

I quickly turned round and faced the reality stones towards him, allowing the stones to beam his face. Stunned, he stumbled, roaring from the attack.

I got up up and grabbed his sword.

"Anyone can follow their dreams and...

_There's always an exit out of your problem...  
You just have to find it._" 

And, with one almighty shove, I plunged the blade into his gut. I poisoned it with surges of light, causing lingering damage to his soul. His roar was mighty alright, before exploding into a confetti of dark crystal shards.

Then the warfare outside died down, and the air became still once more. I did it...I've finally slain a god...so I believed.

"Crystalion was defeated. Your strike may have banished him but he is sent back to his home world. He will not be coming back for a while though so we can rest for now.

Now...my friend. You have a home to get back to yes?" Dragas chuckled, clapping his hands.

Polly returned.

"Robi! The imperials, they fled! I mean...wait you did it!?" She squealed before hugging me once more. I allowed her to hold me for a while.

"I am glad you made it this far, Robi. I really do." She said as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Right. Let's get you home, right this way." Dragas said and he led us to a huge room, where a stone portal sat in the middle.

"This here be the Reality Portal. Built it myself frankly, hoho. You won't be needing to use any lasers or anything to get in so your work's cut out.

Pop your tablet on the podium here, pal." Dragas told me and so I did.

Then the whole thing began to light up as the circular frame started to spin.

"Place your hands, on the tablet, and mesmerise the place you want to go." He asked me.

I did what he asked and I thought to myself:

"Oh portal, take me back to Gaia. Back where I came from."

"If the portal no make a large bang then I'm afraid it doesn't exist." Dragas said.

He seemed to be right as the portal was just lazily spinning. Doing nothing.

"Crystal was right...Gaia doesn't exist. It was just...a false dream!" I began to tear up.

"Robi...I'm so sorry." Polly tried to assured me but I pushed her off.

"MY EXISTENCE HAS NO PROOF! HOW!?"

I cried hard but then there was a mighty boom. I looked up, in my teary eyes, and the portal had something within the frame; I couldn't make it out since it was slushing around, like water.

I sniffed and I stared at it.

"It...exists...Gaia...exists..." I murmured.

"Congratulations, my friend.

For your heroic efforts, your home exists. Gaia was isolated from the rest of reality and called a 'story book world' but the reality gems saw more than that, It was cut off.

Now...you can go home...at a price.

Your ship can't go with you, nor the reality gems. They have to stay here until you find a way to let them in.

I was stunned by the news.

"Really? What about my guns?" I asked.

"Your guns will vapourise so I advise leaving them here. However, you can take your knowledge." Dragas said.

"In that case, tell Phoenix that I will be away, for a long time. Keep trying to communicate with me and leave the stones with her as well." I said to Dragas.

"I will make sure to pass it to her. Right now, it is time to go home. Step up to the portal and hold Polly's hand so you can go in together." He instructed.

Leaving my guns, with Dragas, walked up the steps and before the liquid wall. I stuck my hand in and it felt cold.

"Ready Polly?" I asked her.

"Ready when you are...

My hero." She replied with a cheesy grin.

"Ok...One...Two...Three!" And we jumped through the portal.


End file.
